Deadly Desires
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: The line between Sin and Virtue does not exist for detective Allen Walker, his desires dark enough to kill. Blood, Lemons, Yaoi, and Language. Renamed from Serial Killers.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda my first oneshot, possible story but **only **if it gets enough reviews. Pure lemon, not much plot...little gore.

I am so going to hell for this..but hey, I`m already going for being an atheist and talking in movie theaters, so might as well enjoy the ride

I don't own D. Gray - Man

* * *

A dark form removed the blade from the flesh, thick crimson blood splattering the walls as the blade was flicked clean. Standing from the bloody mess that was once a human being, the psychotic killer smirked, gently licking the blood from his hands finger by finger, and preforming a show for an invisible audience. Once satisfied with his act, the killer turned, his long dark hair swishing in the moons pale light. Walking slowly away, the killer sheathed his katana, each step slow and deliberate, the blood in his footprints fading with each step.

Taking the door handle in his gloved hand, the murder took one last look at his latest victim, smirking as he recalled the pleas of terror and begging the man made in hopes of salvaging his pathetic life. Leaving the apartment, the raven-haired killer shut the door firmly behind him, its automatic locking system giving him one less thing to worry about as he stepped outside into the clear moonlit night.

* * *

"No fingerprints? DNA? Nothing?" an exasperated chief asked, his eyebrows scrunched in worry. Looking from one colleague to the other, the head of the investigation let out a deep sigh, sending them all off with a wave if his hand. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, Komui walked over to the body, gently lifting the sheet and revealing the grotesquely mangled corpse.

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" Komui asked, standing up from the body.

"There's a detective here who says he's from central." The office informed him, jerking his thumb over to the door of the apartment where a white-haired man stood behind the crime scene tape, hands in his pockets, looking around at the scene with casual interest.

"Oh, thank you officer," Komui dismissed him, walking over to meet the young man with his arm outstretched, "you must be Allen Walker from central, I'm sorry to put you to work so suddenly, but we need you here," Komui said shaking Allen's hand and gesturing to the crime scene with his other.

"It's no trouble," Allen told the chief, slipping under the tape and entering the crime scene, "when you called and told me the details of your killer, I had to see for myself if this was my guy."

Stepping gingerly around the markers on the floor, Allen first stopped at the footprints, kneeling down to get a better look at the bloody shoe prints. Pulling on a latex glove, Allen gently traced the outline of the print, an odd look in his eye. Blinking it away, Allen stood and marched over to where Komui stood, a white sheet covering the body.

With a curt nod, Allen bent down for a second time and gripped the white sheet gently before lifting it off the body. Looking at the mans mangled form, Allen observed every detail and cut along the corpse, searching for something definitive that would indicate if this was his killer of not. Stopping to stare at the man's left eye, Allen let out a soft exhale.

Standing from the body, Allen removed his gloves before speaking to Komui. "Yes, this is my guy, no one else would so this much damage or leave that definitive carving in the eye"

"What does it mean?" Komui asked. While the bodies were often mangled, there was always a carving on the left eye, a pentacle.

"Don't know," Allen answered, "but I can debrief you guys back at the station."

"Sounds good," Komui answered tiredly, rubbing his forehead, "I need a cup of coffee anyway."

"See ya there then!" Allen grinned, leaving the crime scene and walking down the long hallway out of Komui's sight.

* * *

"We're dealing with a highly methodical killer," Allen started. They had all returned to the station and were sitting or standing around while Allen filled them all in about the killer. "He's ruthless, cruel, completely unstoppable, and patient. To date we only know about eight victims including yours today. He appears to have no sexual preference nor does he stick to one demographic so the only thing we can determine is that he likes killing."

"He?" an officer questioned.

"Yes he," Allen replied, "there is no way a woman is this violent or merciless."

"You obviously haven't met my ex-wife." One of the offices announced, generating a ripple of laughter throughout the officers.

Smiling lightly at the joke, Allen continued on, "So far we've determined that the weapon he uses is a sword. More specifically, a katana. This tells us that he is extremely skilled; you have to be to wield one without hurting yourself. Another thing is the mark on the left eye he leaves. As I mentioned earlier, I have no idea why he does it."

"What if he's a Satanist?"

"No that's not possible," Allen stated, "nothing else at the scene indicated a Satanic worshipper and everything else he's done has reason. This guy doesn't do anything random and he won't do anything without meaning. Be careful with this man, he's not to be taken lightly, and will not hesitate to slaughter you. That's all for now, thank you for your time," finishing the meeting, Allen nodded to the other officers, effectively dismissing them.

Turning from the meeting, Allen retuned to Komui's office, where stacks of paper piled around the chief's head, effectively concealing him from view.

"Chief?" Allen called out, looking around the office.

"mm? Oh! Allen, how'd the meeting go?"

"Well enough, they're all up to speed now; what do you say to us getting started on that suspect list you gathered?"

* * *

Allen flopped into the driver's seat of his car, completely exhausted from the day. Together, he and Komui spent most of the day picking over suspects and narrowing down their search. Sighing, Allen pulled out his phone, noting the time was quarter seven. Shifting his car into drive, Allen maneuvered the streets of the busy city over to his temporary apartment on the outskirts. Reaching his door, Allen wasted no time flopping down on the bed, his white hair splaying around his pillow, closing his eyes and falling into a light slumber.

The vibrations from his pocket woke Allen from his nap, his cell phone's alarm alerting Allen to the time of night. Grinning, Allen checked the time once more, making sure it wasn't some trick of his mind. Sitting up, Allen readjusted his clothes and hair before tearing outside.

* * *

The night was cool and clear, the moon shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Her pale rays flitted through the windows, illuminating the weeping form of a half butchered man, his unceasing begging only half understandable with the amount of blood he was coughing up. Peering at his work, the killer took in a deep shuddering breath, excitement coursing through his veins and he raised his katana once more, letting the beautifully deadly blade reflect the silver of the moon for an instant.

"Aren't you being a little messy?"

The voice cut through the darkness of the room, sweet and delicate. The murderer smirked, turning to the speaker, who was currently half-hidden in the shadows but was easily leaning is thin frame against the wall, before speaking himself.

"Since when did you care, _detective?"_

Allen stepped from the shadows, a grin plastered on his features as well.

"I never said I _cared_, Kan-da Yuu" Allen said calmly emphasising each syllable of Kanda's name, calmly approaching the bloody samurai. "I just want to hear your thoughts."

Kanda chuckled, "Cleaning up isn't my job, so why should I care?"

Allen shrugged, Kanda had a point. Staring down at the poor victim currently trying to process what was going on. Resting his good right eye on Allen, the gurgling sound began to emerge from his throat once more. Allen's sweet smile remained on his face while Kanda raised the katana over his head to finish the job. Before it was able to make contact with the man's skull, Allen calmly told the man "Shut up."

After Kanda had removed the katana from its latest kill, he proceeded to flick the blood off the sword before sheathing it and turned just in time to see Allen kneel down and dip his fingers in the victim's blood. Withdrawing them, Allen's eyes caught Kanda slowly approaching him with both grace and deliberation.

Upon reaching Allen, Kanda watched with fascination and hunger as Allen lifted his fingers up to his mouth and began sucking on them, seemingly enjoying the sweet taste of blood. Removing the digits, Kanda took his cue and grabbed Allen's face, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss, drinking in the blood Allen had in his mouth, enjoying the taste of it and Allen mixing deliciously. Allen's hands moved from Kanda's to the pool of blood, swirling more of it onto his fingers and painting it onto both of their faces, smearing the crimsons into masks.

Breaking the kiss, Kanda move his tongue over the blood on Allen's face, cleaning his lover of the red smears. Allen did the same to Kanda, their tongues often meeting in the middle for a quick duel. Growing bored of the cleaning, Kanda ventured downward, tracing Allen's jaw and vein in his neck with his tongue, encouraged by the shuddering moans Allen relinquished.

Kanda's bloody hands moved up and down Allen's shirt, undoing the buttons one by one starting at the top and working his way down, his mouth and tongue following his hands the entire way, discarding the unwanted garment as soon as he could.

Allen felt so elated, his back arched into Kanda's expert mouth, his hand tugging at the red ribbon that held his hair up, allowing for the curtain of blue-black hair to fall round him. Gripping the now-free hair, Allen pushed Kanda further down to where his arousal was beginning to become painful.

"Eager, aren't we?" Kanda smirked, taking the hint Allen was giving him, undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants with his mouth and sliding them off Allen's body, teasing him with the friction of the material over Allen's sensitive organ.

"St-stop teasing me K-kand-_ahh_" Allen moaned as Kanda's hand came to Allen's now fully erect member and began to knead him, drawing out the pleasure of his partner.

Smirking even further, Kanda complied with his deranged lover's demands, and tore off the boxers that restrained his hard member. Running his fingertips along the shaft of Allen's cock, Kanda's tongue began to follow the same pattern, teasing the white haired detective even further before taking him fully into his mouth.

"_Ah! Yes, m-more" _Allen moaned breathlessly, his grip becoming tighter on Kanda's scalp, begging for him to take him in deeper. Allen opened his mouth in a silent scream as Kanda added teeth to his ministrations, causing Allen's toes to curl in an attempt to grip something.

Delving his tongue into Allen's slit, Kanda felt Allen nearing his release as the grip on his hair tightened even further. Allen finally came, his entire body stiffening while his vision went heavenly white. Releasing his hold on Kanda's hair, Allen slumped backwards onto the floor, his breathing erratic and face flushed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw Kanda lift his shirt over his head, revealing a muscled chest and toned abs, complete with a tattoo that Allen just loved. Drinking in the sight of the semi-naked Adonis sitting in front of him, Allen briefly reveled in the moment before noticing Kanda removing his pants and boxers, throwing them on the pile of clothes they had forming.

Allen shuddered in pure delight in knowing that he was going to be fucked senseless, God he was such a slut at moments like this. Inhaling a large breath, Allen watched as Kanda leaned over and shoved his tongue down Allen's throat, making Allen moan at the contact.

Kanda broke the kiss and stared down at Allen, splayed out and inviting, just begging to be taken. Turning his head towards the dismembered body next to the two of them, Kanda reached over and imitated Allen by drawing his fingers through the blood. Trailing his fingers to Allen's entrance, Kanda inserted a long finger into Allen, beginning the process of stretching and preparing Allen.

Allen gasped at the feeling of something cold entering him, craning his neck to see what Kanda was doing, letting his lead fall back onto the ground with an even wider smirk. Whatever was wrong with Allen for liking the psychotic killer that was currently using the victim's blood as a lubricant didn't matter to him, it never had. He was sick; had been all his life. He had run from it all his life, but when he had run into Kanda, everything changed. Kanda allowed Allen to embrace his sickness, revel in it, and even enjoy it to the point where seeing a mutilated corpse with a pentacle carving sent shivers of excitement through him.

Allen let out a cry of pleasure as a second finger was inserted, scissoring and stretching him further, simultaneously searching for his lover's sweet spot. Allen's scream of pleasure indicated to Kanda that he had found it, and he began to tap it frequently, sending waves of pure pleasure shooting up Allen's spine.

"K-kanda…g-give….give it…" Allen tried to ask, Kanda's long fingertips preventing him from a coherent sentence.

Grinning at the detective's begging, Kanda removed his fingers, positioning himself in front of Allen, his tip pressed against Allen's prepared hole.

"Do you want this?" Kanda teased, grinning sadistically at Allen's lust-filled eyes and watched as his mouth opened and closed, drool leaking out the sides of him mouth. "Sorry, detective, I didn't hear you, speak up now"

"F-fuck Kanda! Just screw me into the damn floor!" Allen demanded, his patience wearing rather thin.

Hearing Allen's dirty mouth was all the encouragement Kanda needed when he snapped his hips forward, slamming into Allen at full force, earning a scream of pleasure and a loud "YES" escape the lips of the demented cop. After a few experimental thrusts, Kanda found Allen's prostate and sent the detective's vision into a haze of white once more.

"There! M-More!" Allen screamed, his fingernails clawing at Kanda's back, driving Kanda further into Allen's lithe little body, his hand beginning to pump Allen in time with his thrusts, bringing the cop closer to release.

"So-so close-YUU!" Allen screamed, spilling his seed into Kanda's hand. The combination of Allen's walls closing around his member and hearing his first name being screamed at the top of Allen's lungs sent Kanda over the edge and he released himself inside of Allen , groaning Allen's name as he released himself.

Supporting himself over Allen's gasping form, Kanda pulled himself out of Allen, a thick milky substance slowly trickling down the detectives thighs. Recovering from his euphoric high, Allen began to slowly sit up, watching his psychotic lover begin to dress himself, pulling at the pile of clothes the two had accumulated.

Grabbing his own, Allen too started to dress himself, buttoning up his shirt first before doing slipping on his boxers and pants, looking at the mess the two of them had made in their fit of wild passion. Frowning at the sight of their mixed juices, Allen turned to the deadly samurai, who was replacing his long hair back in its ponytail.

"Something wrong, detective?"

"Just wondering how I'm going to clean this mess up," Allen commented. He knew no one could find this evidence here, and no could anyone find the body. Looking at the state the body was in, Allen was relieved to find that Kanda had sliced the man's face into an unidentifiable carving. Looking up from the corpse, Allen wondered where Kanda had disappeared too, until he heard a rustling from the shower and noticed Kanda striding towards him with a shower curtain in tow. Placing it on the floor, Kanda unceremoniously kicked the corpse onto the plastic sheet, but not before Allen had gone through the man's pockets for any I.D and removed his rings.

Tucking the corners of the shower curtain, Kanda threw the body over his shoulder, preferring to take the second story window instead of the stairs. Turning to Allen before he left, Kanda silently bade him a good night before falling out the window to the ground below.

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" Allen asked, strapping on a pair of latex gloves and entering the apartment.

"Not much, a broker didn't show up for work this morning so his friends called it in. Said the guy lived life like clockwork, so much so that you could set your watch to him; so when he didn't show…"

"They assumed the worst." Allen finished, yawning as he spoke.

"Tired boss?"

"A little," Allen admitted, "I kept up late last night" Seeing the officer raise a questioning eyebrow, Allen smirked, "The serial killer case keeps me busy, it's constantly on my mind."

The officer nodded, "Maybe you should take a break from it then,"

Allen shrugged his shoulders, "Why would I want to take a break from it, it's one of the best thrills I've had in ages!"

* * *

**Well**? second Lemon... be honest. As I mentioned, If enough of you review, I'll expand on the story. BTW - if anyone get's the reference of going to hell fro talking in movie theaters I think I will love you for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Baaaaack...Muwa hahahahahaahaha :D well? I'm continuing. My story Insane is having Chapter four in progress so hopefully it's up by next week

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man.**

* * *

Lavi rubbed his eyes, praying that the grey circles would disappear if he rubbed hard enough. It had only been eight days since the arrival of Allen Walker, and the Carving cases, as they were referred to by the public, had yet to make any noticeable progress. To top it all off, Lavi was also stuck with his own detective work, which also included the missing broker from seven days ago and so far, he had made absolutely zero progress on it.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" came the sing-song voice of Lavi's partner, jostling him from his thoughts. Groaning, Lavi grinned up at the tall dark-haired dark-skinned man holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"Good morning Tyki, holder of the beautiful liquid of life," Lavi retorted, reaching for one of the cups, eager for the steaming hot cup that Tyki held in front of him.

Smirking, Tyki pulled the cup away from his tired partner, taunting him further with his much-needed energy.

"Now now…" Tyki began, enjoying the desperate look that crossed the redhead's face, "who's the bestest partner in the word?"

Lavi visibly paled. Figured. Tyki was going to make him _work _for it.

"You are," he grumbled incoherently.

"Sorry couldn't hear you…"

"You are," Lavi said, raving his voice to an audible whisper.

"One more time please,"

"Fine, you're the bestest partner in the world Tyki!" Lavi yelled, his voice hitting a decibel level so high it would be considered disturbing the peace had it been on a speaker setting.

Laughing, Tyki placed the cup on Lavi's desk before taking a chair and swinging his long legs onto his own.

"So, what'd the shrink say?" Lavi asked, taking off the lid of the cup and cooling it with pursed lips.

"Same thing the boy did," Tyki replied, jerking his thumb at Allen, who was currently in deep thought with his finger over his lips and his eyes glued to a map of the city. Lavi grinned; Tyki had called Allen "the boy" since day one of the guy's arrival. He had to admit though, for a guy who was barely halfway through his twenties, he had an amazing track record.

According to the files, Allen had filled almost half of the prison in central alone, and was succeeding where his predecessors had not in the serial case. Apparently, the freak had mercilessly slaughtered four known officers, not including patrol and a chief who was actually an intended victim. Not only that, but the kid enlisted a top psychiatrist to help in the case, something no had yet to be able to do. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was a civilian, his confidentially was of strict importance, meaning over the phone meetings only, even for Allen.

"Seems like until we find a lead, Dr. Karma can't build a solid profile for us," Tyki murmured, "meaning we just need to wait for this psyco to butcher yet _another _helpless individual."

Lavi sighed and nodded his head. There were too many questions regarding the killer. Why here, and why now? What purpose did this serve and where did he come from? More importantly, where was he going? Lavi glanced in Allen's direction, his mind still reeling of what to make of the new detective taking control of the Black Order police department. On the one hand, he had brought them several steps close to the murder then they ever could be, on the other, there was something slightly off about him.

"Need a hand?" a voice startled Allen form his thoughts, making him jump slightly at the sudden noise. Turing his head, Allen noticed the startling green eyes of Lavi, one of the partners assigned to help him on the case. Grinning as he sighed, Allen turned back to the board, tracing a line from the first crime scene to the second.

"No," Allen said shaking his head, "just had a breakthrough actually."

"Oh?" Tyki questioned, joining the other two by the map.

Allen nodded, "yeah, I think I've found his hunting ground." Pulling out a piece of transparent sheet, Allen slipped it over the map, and drew a circle on the map, effectively encompassing the two crime scenes already drawn there. "I'm basing this off his initial patterns in my city," Allen explained, placing the radius over a map of his own city, "at least, his initial pattern."

"What happened after that?" Tyki asked, intrigued.

Allen frowned. "He began to get…erratic, almost disorganized, but never sloppy."

Both Tyki and Lavi nodded solemnly. A deadly killer such as this one would be especially dangerous if he ever become disorganized. Making a mental note, Lavi strode away to his office where he then picked up the phone.

"He has a photographic memory," Tyki explained to the now-confused looking Allen, "he's already memorized the radius and location; he'll let everyone know where to upgrade the patrols. Why don't you head home too?" Tyki asked, noticing Allen's yawn and the deep rings under his eyes. "We've done all we can, no one's taking this off the wall, and we need you in top form tomorrow."

Allen closed his mouth, seeing as protesting would be futile around Tyki. Giving him a smile and nod in appreciation, Allen strode over to his make-shift desk, grabbing his coat and keys before exiting to the sparse parking lot. Revving up his Audi a4, a gift given by the department after his dedication and service to the Carver Killer, Allen wasted no time in speeding toward the highway, his fatigue slowly slipping away with each mile he gained.

* * *

The apartment door opened to reveal a spacious front hall, neatly organized with coats, boots, and hats. Throwing his on the nearest empty hook, Allen undid his shoes and gently lay them at the door mat, keeping with the organized theme. An eager cat bounded towards him, its black fur streaking across the hall. Scooping it up, Allen noticed the time on his watch and grimaced at it. Striding over to the master bedroom, Allen released the cat and promptly tore off the bed sheets, replacing them with fresh new ones and gently hung the older ones on a rack in the laundry room.

Pulling his current novel, Allen took a seat in the plush green chair and turned to his current page, the cat jumping up into his lap as Allen stroked its fur, settling in for the night.

Midway through his book's final chapter, Allen was interrupted by a lock being turned at the door. Shutting the book gently, Allen slowly picked up the cat and nestled it and the book in the laundry room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Euphoric giggles came bubbling from the door way, their maker swooning and drunkenly staggering around as she tried her hardest to stay focused on the task at hand.

"You know, it's something of a shame that you are _this _predictable," Allen said sweetly, startling the young woman into temporary sobriety as she steadied herself by the kitchen counter. Staring at Allen, she opened and closed her mouth several times before finding her voice.

"Who-who the hell ar-"

"I'm only predictable to _you, _my twisted little detective," came Kanda's voice from the inky blackness, causing the girl's head to swivel to his direction, confusion etched on her face.

"Tee hee," Allen giggled, enjoying their little banter; all just part of their game.

Kanda grinned as Allen opened his mouth to say something more until-

"Whatever the fuck's going on, you two have five seconds before I call the cops!" The young woman screamed, her confusion replaced with fury as she marched decidedly to her cordless phone. Her fingers only brushed the back of phone before stopping entirely in shock. Looking downward at the source of the sound, she noticed that the _shunk _was a blade being stuck into her belly, its deadly tip dripping with fresh blood.

"_Never_ interrupt my little _moyashi._ Got that slut?"came a cruel whisper in her ear, sending more chills down her spine then the deadly blade did. Slowly nodding at Kanda's deadly voice, she felt the blade removing itself from her belly, causing her to slump to the ground, curling up in pain.

"If you need a cop sweetie, I can help you," Allen spoke calmly, stepping over to the wounded victim, pulling out his cop badge as he went. Showing her his gleaming badge, Allen smiled gently, "Allen Walker, Central city homicide department. I'm off duty at the time, but I can assist you in any way I can."

The girl froze in terror at the idea that the freak doting on her was a cop. Desperately, she reached out an arm to him, begging him. "P-please," she whimpered, blood now dripping out of the corners of her mouth, "h-help me…stop him…Please! He's-e's gonna-"

"Oh I hope he does," Allen sated simply, shocking the poor girl into a muted state once more, "look,"

Allen gently took the girls hand and placed it between his legs, enjoying the sight of the girl's wide eyes as she felt his growing bulge.

"See?" Allen said, tilting his head gently, "he's only cut you once, but I'm already excited."

The girl only whimpered in response, her body frozen in fear as her mind relayed all possible scenarios for her, not one of which ended well. She was so in thought that she didn't notice the blade swiftly cut through the air before taking her arm clean off with one swift stroke.

Screaming in agony, the young woman rolled on the floor clutching her now profusely bleeding arm in vain.

"In her defence Yuu, I made her touch me," Allen simpered, looking up at the samurai pouting his light pink lips.

"I don't _care _for the reason, _moyashi_, you are _mine_!" Kanda sneered, leaning till he was an inch from Allen's face, "All fucking _mine,_ and no one but me touches what's mine."

"What if _I_ touch what's yours?" Allen questioned, his eyes never leaving Kanda's deep pools while his hands slowly trailed down his own body till they reached his belt undoing it with agonizing slowness. Reaching inside his now undone pants, Allen began to massage his growing organ, his eyes closing as his breath hitched and his head tilted up, exposing the creamy flesh of his neck to the psychotic killer looming over him.

"Then I'll _punish _you," Kanda whispered sensually into Allen's ear, the long calloused finger tips caressing the curved of his neck before his lips followed, biting down hard on Allen's sensitive spot. Moaning in pleasure, Allen's hand were removed from his pants only to throw themselves over Kanda's shoulders, his nails digging into the killer's shoulder blades.

A small cry from the floor of the kitchen brought the two twisted lovers back to reality, their eyes travelling to the lump on the floor that was currently flopping as if it were some sort of fish. Kanda sighed, standing up from Allen and moving over to the girl, picking up his sword as he went.

"Now now my dear detective," Kanda said smoothly, glancing at Allen out of the corner of his eye, "I'm asking you to hold on for a little while longer, just until I finish what I've started."

"What if I don't?" Allen asked coyly, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Kanda grinned at the question, turning his back fully to Allen before simply stating, "then I'll continue to punish you," which sent shivers up Allen's spine.

Over the course of Kanda's mutilations, the air was filled with the sound of crying, blood splattering on the walls and floor, and slices of the air as the katana raised and fell with each stroke. Allen began biting his lip, his hands ghosting his most intimate area, desperately aching for release. He moaned loudly, stopping the murderous samurai in his tracks.

"Something wrong, _mo-ya-shi?_" Kanda questioned, a sadistic grin plastered on to his elegant features.

"H-hurry up…K-Kanda, I _need _you," Allen moaned, twitching his body erratically in emphasis. Kanda looked him over, his tongue flicked over his lips in hunger.

"Just a minute," Kanda said, leaning down, pulling out a thinner and more delicate blade. Five quick strokes was all he needed to finish his job, is signature mark embedded in the corpses eye. "Now, what about you?" Kanda asked Allen, his finger gently touching Allen's manhood, causing Allen to almost come undone on the spot.

Seemingly effortlessly, Allen was lifted up in strong arms and their lips crashed together, tongues dueling for dominance. Allen felt his back being slammed against the wall, knocking the air out of him, giving Kanda an advantage in their situation. Plundering Allen's mouth greedily, Kanda staked his claim over the smaller man, giving both of them even more pleasure.

Carrying Allen over to the master bedroom, Kanda unceremoniously threw Allen onto the bed where he landed with a soft thump and bounced lightly. Wasting no time, Kanda ravished Allen once more, their clothes being torn off in the process.

Trailing down the lines of Allen's stomach, Kanda's fingers reached the buttons of Allen's pants, unclasping them in one swift movement. Reaching inside, Kanda's long fingers traced the veins of Allen's hardness before gently pumping it, smirking when Allen came quickly with a loud moan.

"Since when are you this easy, detective moyashi?" Kanda asked, retracting his hand from Allen.

"Since you kept me waiting, _BaKanda," _Allen retorted, face flushed and lips parted from his orgasm. Looking at Kanda through lust-filled eyes and mussed hair, Allen watched as Kanda removed his hand from his member and pulled it into the pale light. Sitting up, Allen took Kanda's hand and gently began to lick his seed off his lover's hand, coating it gently in saliva, paying particular attention to the samurai's long fingers.

Kanda waited as patiently as he could as Allen's tongue lazily cleaned off his hand, extending into the grooves between his fingers. Feeling his patience finally snap, Kanda forced Allen to the mattress, pinning him down with his unsoiled hand. Their pants were ripped off their bodies with a blinding speed and thrown against the wall and landed on the floor with a muffled thump.

Spreading Allen's legs, Kanda began preparing Allen, deliberately avoiding Allen's prostate, thoroughly enjoying Allen face as he was tormented.

"G-God Yuu…st-stop teasing me…"

"But this is _punishment_ moyashi," Kanda quipped, brushing that spot ever-so gently, making Allen squeak in delight.

"Pl-please, _ahh_, Yuu…I'll be good, I promise…just _uh_ please…"

"Please _what _moyashi?" Kanda teased, grinning wider at the sight of Allen's begging, his lips parted and flushed, drool leaking down his chin in desperation.

"Fuck me!" Allen all but screamed, arching his back in order to gain some contact with the sweating body above him.

Kanda bent over and bit Allen's neck in response, keeping care so not to let any blood spill from the broken skin and slowly slipped himself inside Allen. Not even bothering to let Allen adjust to the feeling, Kanda pulled out and rammed back in swiftly, enjoying the scream of pleasure Allen let loose.

"F-faster, Yuu, fuck me – _ahh – _faster!" Allen commanded, his chest coming into contact with Kanda's.

"As – _uhn – _you wish," Kanda responded, leaning over to claim Allen's tongue once more. Feeling the nearness of his climax, Kanda's rhythm began to grow sloppy. Allen's orgasm threw him over the edge as his tight walls clamped around Kanda's member.

Moaning Allen's name, Kanda released himself inside Allen, holding himself upright over Allen's heaving form on shaking arms. Being the first to catch his breath, Kanda pulled himself out of Allen, a whimpering sound emanating from Allen's lips.

Both lovers now spent, Kanda shifted to his side to hold Allen gently, their breathing returning to normal as they lay in each other's embrace.

It was Allen who broke the silence. "Did you miss me?"

Kanda looked downward at his lover, threading his fingers in the messed white locks. Resting his lips on Allen's head he replied, "Of course.

* * *

A flash temporarily blinded Lavi, who blinked out the spots before stepping over the severed right arm of the victim. Bending down to the white sheet, Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging.

"Another one?" came Allen's voice, breaking Lavi's thoughts. Turing his head, the detective saw the other approach him while simultaneously putting on white latex gloves.

"Yeah," Lavi murmured, turning his vision to the white sheet in front of him. Standing up to face Allen, Lavi pulled out a notebook and began to read off the information that Allen already knew.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about** the slow update, but I've had life happen, job and all that. Anyway, since I got good reviews, I'll drag it out some more...more review please. I think I'm a addicted to them :P


	3. Chapter 3

So yea... more smutty sexy lemons...totally going to hell for this...and talking in movie theaters...Seriously? no one got that reference...for shame. In any event, I might not be doing much in the way of updates this weekend due to the fact that my external hard drive decided it wants to reformat...I have about 400 gig s of stuff on it. Fuck. My. Life

All my D. Gray - Man, InuYasha, Another, Higurashi, the Glades, Firefly **everything, **gone unless there`s some sort of mircal worker that can help me but, I digress.

**AN - I own nothing.**

* * *

Allen picked his way around the body, its face half mutilated by the slicing of a blade, and the other half frozen in terror. Avoiding the spreading blood pool, Allen tilted his eyes over the body, parts of flesh and internal organs spilling from the body in a haphazard manner.

"Interested?"

Allen turned to the voice to see a bloodied Kanda stepping from the shadows, his katana balancing loosely from his fingers as he let the blood drip from the tip. Allen turned to face the murderer head-on, his silver eyes searching Kanda's as the psychotic killer stalked slowly towards his prey.

A flash of sliver was evident in the air as Kanda's katana cut through the white collared button-up the Allen wore, effectively opening Allen's shirt and revealing his lightly toned chest and abs complete with a small scar.

Kanda looked appreciatively at the body in front of him, his sword trailing a thin line of blood up Allen's body and came to a stop at Allen's gaping mouth. Kanda smirked, how _delicious _the rookie looked, so innocent and confused.

The point of the katana wavered in Allen's face, the crimson mess on the blade continually dripping off the weapon. Looking into Kanda's dark eyes, Allen felt all fear, confusion, and doubt leave his body and replace itself with a new found confidence and audacity.

Kanda watched with interest as Allen slowly opened he mouth and eased the katana into it, his tongue wrapping around the blade and tasting the tangy metallic flavor of blood. Pushing the blade further into Allen's mouth, Kanda moved closer to Allen, watching as the small tongue surrounded his weapon and washed it clean of blood.

A sharp stinging filled Allen's mouth as the blade was swiftly removed, cutting his tongue and filling his mouth with his own blood. Allen only registered this for a second until Kanda's mouth crashed into his, replacing his blade with his tongue, savouring Allen's taste.

Allen unconsciously moaned, treating the organ in his mouth as he did the blade as he felt his shirt being shrugged off and fall to the floor. Large warm hands roamed Allen's body, stroking his sides and back before coming to wrap strong arms around him and press him further into his attacker.

Allen felt Kanda's feet move towards an open glass door that led to the master bedroom. Not once breaking their kiss, Kanda landed on top of Allen, gently brining the boy up to lie fully on the king-sized bed.

Pulling back reluctantly away from Allen, Kanda gazed at the white-haired boy beneath him, his lips swollen from their teasing. Kanda licked his own lips, drinking in the sight of the flushed detective beneath him, his hair mussed and eyes hazed over in lust. Bending down, Kanda skimmed his lips up and down the boy's neck, sucking and nipping in all the right spots as encouraged by the mewls of pleasure Allen spewed forth.

Kanda's mouth found its way downward to Allen's pink nipples, where he bit down, hearing the scream of pleasure escape Allen's lips. Sucking and teasing, Kanda relentlessly serviced the pink bud until it was red and sensitive before moving onto the other.

Allen fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning white from sheer force. Allen plucked his courage and moved one arm towards Kanda's head, scratching his scalp with his nails, earning a growl from Kanda. Weaving his fingers through the long dark locks, Allen found the hair tie that bound the silken hair and slipped it off, resulting in a cascade of dark hair falling around the two of them.

Kanda moved even lower down Allen's body, his fingers undoing the belt buckle and snapping off the buttons that confined Allen's arousal. Discarding the unwanted garments, Kanda's fingers ghosted down Allen's naked thighs, his breath sending shivers up and down Allen's spine. Kanda finally ended his teasing by fully engulfing Allen's member in his mouth, his hands gripping the slender hips as they bucked at the feeling of contact.

Allen tried to say something coherent, but couldn't amidst all his moaning, screaming, and drool that was falling from his open mouth. His hands clawed desperately at Kanda's scalp, begging for Kanda to take him deeper.

Kanda smirked at the desperation his detective was now in, but decided to comply all the same. Taking Allen even deeper, Kanda used his tongue to trace up and down the veins before delving into the slit, causing Allen's scream to reverberate off the walls. Allen's orgasm was just as loud if not as forceful; relaxing his body on the bedspread, Allen peaked through his hair to see Kanda swallowing the last of himself, finishing the whole ordeal with a sweep of his tongue.

Allen shuddered as Kanda advanced on him like a cat stalking its prey, his eyes hungry and driven. Ripping of his shirt, Kanda treated Allen to perfectly chiselled abs and toned arms, before hovering over him, content for the time being to just stare at the delicious treat beneath him.

Allen took gasping breaths, his eyes full of wanting and desire at the Adonis hovering above him. Liking his now swollen lips, Allen raised his arms to stroke Kanda's face before meeting Kanda's mouth in the middle, their teeth clashing in full passion.

It was Kanda who broke the kiss, his hands removing the last of his clothing before generously coating his fingers in Allen's saliva, which Allen assisted all too eagerly. Once his task was completed, Allen threw his head back and closed his eyes in pure bliss as he felt Kanda's fingers stretching him, teasing his lustful body even further.

Kanda removed his fingers before replacing them with something much more desirable in Allen's opinion, sliding into Allen full force without mercy. Allen all but screamed as he was filled with Kanda, the pure thrill of being bonded with the one he loved most coursing through his veins.

Kanda listened to Allen's voice fill his ears, it and the tightness around him almost enough to send him over the edge at that very moment. Gripping onto what little self-control he had left, Kanda set a slow but forceful rhythm for the two, speeding up at Allen's encouragement.

Both lovers came within seconds of each other, moaning the others name as they did so. Kanda gently pulled himself out of Allen, receiving a whimper in response. Chuckling lightly, Kanda wrapped his strong arms around the detective, pulling him closer to his warm body and breathed in the scent of Allen's shampoo and musky sweat that Kanda found so appealing.

Allen nuzzled closer to Kanda, his eyes closing as he sighed contently.

"So…" Kanda started after their few moments of silence, "any new leads?"

"Nothing new," Allen replied, pulling back to look into Kanda's dark eyes and smiling, "you don't give us much to work with you know; at least, not my _old _team anyway." Allen grumbled at the last part, his distain evident in his voice.

"What do you mean _old _team?" Kanda questioned.

"They gave me two new partners to work with," Allen explained to his lover, rolling onto his back to look at the celling, "Lavi something and Tyki Mikk, anyway, they're not as stupid as I would have liked."

"How so?"

"They're trying to convince me that you have a partner."

Kanda's eyebrows raised slightly at the notion, grinding his teeth as he did so; Allen was right, they weren't stupid.

"What makes them think that?"

"Oh, something about how the eye's a calling card to another person. To tell you the truth, I was mildly shocked when they figured that part out, none of my old guys had."

Kanda laughed lightly, "well, you had them wrapped around your little finger remember? We both agreed that this whole transition wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah I know," Allen pouted, his head coming to rest on Kanda's shoulder, lapsing the two back into silence once more.

"Hey, Yuu?" Allen asked timidly, looking up from his resting place.

"Mm?"

"What happens if they find you like I did?"

Kanda paused at the statement, looking down at his lover's silver eyes, seeing concern and a touch of fear quiver through them.

"One, they will never find me because you are there to help me. Two, _if _they find me, then the police department will have to pay for two beautiful caskets to carry whatever they can _find _to their graves and three, no one is every taking your place, my dear detective because you and only you can derive pleasure from my oddities." Kanda finished, calming Allen's true fear of them being sought out and giving him a smile before pressing their lips together.

Disentangling themselves from the bed, Kanda and Allen both dressed quickly, Allen packing up the duvet so as not to leave any suggestive DNA behind.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen asked, zipping up his black hoodie and turning to his dark samurai.

"Yes?"

Allen looked at Kanda, clutching the bag that held the duvet tightly to his chest, smiling at the memory, "Do you remember how this all started?"

Kanda looked at the young detective with a calm expression as he stepped over to him, smiling also, "how could I forget?" He asked, his fingertips brushing a stray lock of hair from Allen's face, "it was the beginning of everything.

* * *

**OOOOOO, **Ain`t I clever ^^ I've actually got some middle chapters done today but had absolutely no segway into it from my story till this happened. ta daaaa ^^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Wooo hoooo - next chapter tis up^^ FLASH BACK TIME^^ to my lovely dears who live in my home nation of Canada, happy Victoria Day :D

uggg, I'm having one hell of an off week, starting with the fact that I spent about 200 bucks for future shop to figure out the problem with my hard drive was one they could identify and not fix, but they could look into it further for an extra 300. Fuck. My. Life

Why hello thar, who might you be...are you, plot? Sorry, but this chapter is less smutty sexy stuff and more plot building.

* * *

"Walker!"

The loud bark cut through the precinct, startling everybody into jumping five inches out of their chairs. Allen's head shot up, his eyes blearily searching for the owner of the voice, though he didn't need to to know who was speaking.

Hoping up out of his cramped office space, Allen half walked half ran to the open office of his police chief, Marian Cross. When he breathlessly arrived in his office, Allen was greeted with the sight of a red head lounging at his desk with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Yes sir?" Allen asked meekly, bracing himself against the chastisement he was sure to receive.

"Where is my latest report?"

"I-it's on its way sir, I just need to get the responding officers statement and-"

"Then get it!" Cross snapped, uncaring for Allen's reasoning. "Oh, and you'll be going on another assignment, pack your shit and go."

"But sir-"

"The only butt I wanna see is yours out the door, now get!" Cross snapped, his fingers pointing to the exit.

"Yes sir," Allen mumbled, his feet getting out of the room and back to his desk as fast as he could. Shoving the nearly complete file into a drawer, Allen grabbed his badge and gun, uncomfortable with the feel of the metal weapon against his hip. Picking up his car keys, Allen rushed out to the parking lot, starting up his old beater and praying that this wasn't the day it decided to die. Prayers answered, Allen sped to the crime scene, unaware of the gruesome events to follow.

* * *

Allen slipped under the crime scene tape, his eyes inspecting the apartment hallway as he made his way over to the white sheet in the living room, accented with crimson mist on the caramel coloured walls. Allen focused his gaze on the sheet, kneeling down to take a first glance at it.

Slipping into latex gloves, Allen pulled up the sheet to reveal a grotesquely mangled body, what was left of the face sat frozen in terror, the rest carves into an unidentifiable mess. The body fared no better, the organs hacked and protruding from the pit that was the stomach, ribs sliced in the same way. Allen returned the sheet, trying desperately not to freak out in front of his co-workers.

Taking deep breaths, Allen's eyes traced the remainder of the room, and noticed a leg lying just beyond the body, a trail of blood from it to the corpse, evident that the victim had tried to escape, but failed miserably.

Standing up, Allen felt slightly lightheaded at the sight he had just witnessed.

"Sir?"

Allen looked up to see a concerned officer staring at him with concern, "are you all right?"

Allen swallowed and nodded, but his slight sway gave him almost immediately away. Reaching out, the officer sported Allen and guided him to the couch, sitting Allen down with his head hanging between his knees.

"You O.K Allen?"

Allen looked up from his deep breaths and smiled at his stocky spiky-haired partner Chaozii.

"Yeah, just a bit of a shock is all."

"I can imagine," Chaozii said, grimacing at the amount of blood on the wall, "sorry I'm late, construction round my place is murder."

Allen chucked slightly, unsure of whether or not it was some sort of joke. Rising slowly up to his feet Allen turned his attention to his partner and their crime scene. "So," Allen asked, "where do we begin?"

About an hour later, Allen and Chaozii stood in the center of the room, bags of little evidence surrounding them.

"Find anything concrete?" Allen asked, removing his white gloves and throwing them into a garbage bag.

"I got nothing," Chaozii said sadly, looking at the minimal evidence surrounding them.

Huffing in frustration, Allen paced the room, his finger to his lips pondering. Scanning the body and the scene, Allen turned to his partner. "So, what do we know?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Allen laughed lightly, "not necessarily true. Look," Allen pointed to the entrance, "there isn't a single thing out of place and nothing is broken, meaning that the victim must have let him in."

"Or the killer was here first."

"Mmm, no, I don't think so," Allen then pointed to the location where the corpse was, "look, the body was in such a position that he wasn't running to the door or his phone which is on the coffee table where he left it. In fact, it looks like he was headed to the kitchen, something you do when you have a guest."

"O.K, so what you're saying is that our killer was invited in, as a guest, and then slaughtered him with…what exactly?"

Allen shrugged, "I don't know, but the coroner should be able to tell us something in autopsy."

Chaozii nodded in agreement, picking up the bags of evidence as he left the room, "O.K then, I'll add that to the report once I get all this stuff back to the office. In the meantime, you should get home and get some shut-eye, your next shift starts in 13 hours and you've been working for what, 32 hours straight?"

Allen sighed, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Chaozii had a point, but he would never let him know, "But I should at least-"

"Home then bed." Chaozii stated, terminating their conversation and dismissing a groaning Allen. "Tomorrow you can come in bright and fresh and let those little wheels spin to their hearts content, O.K?" Chaozii reasoned, laughing slightly at the sour look Allen gave him.

"Fine," Allen said, throwing his hands up in defeat, "but don't blame me if you get nowhere tonight."

* * *

Allen locked the door of his dingy and small apartment, his coat and shoes thrown into a corner. Flopping down onto his small couch, Allen loosened his tie and stared at the ceiling, his mind running through the day's events.

Allen reached for his camera, still filled with the photographs he had taken of the crime scene. At the scene, he and Chaozii had filled the computer with them before they erased them; or, so Chaozii thought.

Allen flicked through his photos, each different angles of the crime scene and of the evidence until he found the one he was looking for. A picture of a mangled body appeared on screen, protruding ribs and an unstaring blue eye facing an unknown object in the distance.

Allen hadn't been lying when he said he was light headed at the crime scene, but it hadn't been out of fear; it was excitement and pleasure. As sick as it was, Allen was practically _envious _of the desecrated corpse, not because it was dead, but because of the amount of pain he had received before he died.

Allen's fingers traced the path the murder weapon must have followed based on the marks it had left. He swallowed, his tongue running over his lips as Allen imagined the pain and screams the victim must have made in his state.

Allen gasped when he moved his legs, feeling his arousal growing steadily in his pants as his mind imagined the pain of the victim. Placing the camera on his coffee table, Allen reached into his bag and pulled out his lighter with an engraved monogram , "_Mana Walker__"._

Allen shimmied out of his trousers, sitting on the couch now half naked, his erection proudly portrayed in the cool air. Gritting his teeth, Allen flicked open the lighter and snapped the flame on, staring at the orange-yellow glow it emitted. Sighing slightly, Allen kept the flame burning its soft amber glow while he jabbed it into his thigh.

Allen hissed as the heat burned his skin, a slight smell of burning flesh reaching his nostrils. Curling his toes and rolling his eyes back in his head, Allen tilted his head back and all but screamed in pleasure at the pain the lighter against his skin was causing him.

Allen's scream was silenced when he came, releasing his seamen into the palm of his own hand. Taking his thumb off the lighter, Allen flopped back onto his sofa, his breaths coming in huffs. Snapping shut the lighter, Allen tossed it onto the coffee table next to the camera.

Catching his breath at last, Allen raised his hand still covered his mess, his eyes quivering as he did so. Clutching it tightly, Allen ran to his kitchen sink and began washing it off as fast as he could, even going so far as to use a steel wool sponge and scrape the skin off to get clean.

Slumping against his kitchen counter, Allen stared at his raw and bloody right hand, tears welling up in his eyes as they shifted from right to left. The gnarled and burnt flesh of his left arm was well hidden in his jacket at work and away from prying eyes. Those who asked received the same story; a fire broke out in his house which resulted in his father's death and he escaped with nothing but the arm.

Allen never told the truth, not when it came to his arm nor when it came to his fetishes; they made him feel dirty, disgusting, and ugly. From a young age, Allen had learned that pain felt _good_ to him. Whether they were burns, cuts, or bruises, Allen always felt an indescribable pleasure from it, and could even go so far as to gain a release from it. It wasn't that he was a masochist and that it was all in his head, Allen felt pleasure in _every _pain he experienced, which both excited and tormented him.

Allen chocking back a sob, Allen curled up with his knees in his chest and his head bent low; he felt disgusting at the very thought of jerking off to some victims pain and a lighter burning the flesh on his thigh as he found his release. Squeezing his eyes shut, Allen clasped his hands to his ears as he tried to block out the sound of tormentors both past and present. _Freak…loser…you're disgusting…weirdo…monster._

Allen shuddered as his cheek touched the cool tile floor of his kitchen where he curled up to lay. Calming his sobbing body, Allen felt his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"…and so, because of the loss of this third victim, we now have a triangular search pattern where our murderer should be located." Allen finished his speech to the officers in the precinct, where he had mapped out the location of the three victims and a line connecting them in a triangle formation.

Looking around at the officers, Allen's gaze rested on Lavi and Tyki who were leaning against the wall of the office. "Oh, one more thing!" Allen said suddenly, "it was brought to my attention be Tyki and Lavi, but after consulting it with my psychiatrist Dr. Karma, he also agrees that we might be searching for a partner of some sorts. Just keep it in mind when you're out looking."

Dismissing the other officers, Allen made his way over to the other two officers who were sitting there in stunned silence.

"Something wrong?" Allen asked innocently, looking at the other two calmly.

"No, nothing, it's just that we didn't think you took our suggestion seriously."

Allen narrowed his eyebrows, "you both told me that suggestion with seriousness and confidence; Dr. Karma even agreed that your idea held merit."

"If the idea was so good," Tyki started, "why didn't you come up with it."

Allen responded in perfect timing, "to tell you the truth, it crossed my mind once or twice, but never came to fruition."

"Why not?" Lavi asked him.

"Simple, I didn't think a man as psychotic as this one could _have_ a partner without discarding him in the process. From what I've gathered, he seemed to have no _need_ of a partner."

"What if it's not _just _a partner?" Tyki interjected, causing Allen and Lavi to look over in his direction.

"How do you mean?" Allen asked, now fully interested in Tyki's theory.

"I mean, this man appears to kill to fill some sort of need, and urge right? What if it's a sexual need and this partner adds to the release, adds to the intimacy of the kill?"

"You mean, like a fuck-buddy?" Lavi asked, as Allen did his best not to flinch at the words.

"I mean something a little more; Lavi dearest," Tyki half teased, "Allen's right, this guy would toss out the first indispensable thing around, and that means that his _partner, _so to speak, means something a lot more to this guy then just a booty call. If the guy could feel it, I'd even go so far as to say it was love."

"Ever the romantic," Lavi grumbled, "at least you're right about one thing."

"What's that, my dear pet?"

"This guy can't feel love; doubt he even feels empathy or remorse."

Allen chuckled lightly at their banter, he thought it was a nice change of pace from all their seriousness.

"Hey Allen," came Lavi's voice, breaking his train of thought, "just out of curiosity, how close have you gotten to the guy anyway?"

Allen put a finger to his lips, pondering what the right answer would be to that question. "Personally," Allen told them, in an honest fashion, " I would say closer than anyone ever has."

* * *

**REeeeeeeviieeew...**I writes more if yous doooo ^^ btw, I love all the speculation, and no offense to those who do it, but please don't ask me questions like why a character does what. I personally don't like that either so I have devised a way to get you guys the answer further down the freakin road...it's called suspense. I know plenty of you on here have an imagination and can figure it out on your own. Sorry to sound snippy, it just gets a little on my nerves. IT WILL COME! PATIENCE!

**Lots of Loves ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Anotha chatptah ^^ Figured since last chapter had less then smutty intentions I should give you some (tee hee). Again, more of a set up for the next chapter then anything else but smutty sex ^^

**AN - D. Gray - Man and it's characters aren't mine**

* * *

Lavi sighed as he threw the folder to the side of his desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been almost two weeks since the murder had arrived, and they had made tremendous progress in catching him, but were thus far unable to lock him away. Each and every time they felt like they were closing in on him, he slipped from their grasp like smoke.

Lavi groaned, reaching for another file as he prepared to skim through eye witness accounts of the psyco killer. The one thing all witnesses could agree on was that it was a man with a face. Some said tall, others said short, some said he was a body builder, others thought he was squat and fat. A few thought that he was as ugly as a toad while more thought he wore a black ski mask that covered his face.

"No luck?"

Lavi turned his bleary eyes to his equally as tired, but surprisingly perky partner.

"No, you?"

"Don't know," came Tyki's reply, a mischievous grin settling in his features.

"What 'cha got?" Lavi asked, now sharing in Tyki's grin as he glanced at the arm Tyki held behind his back.

"That depends," Tyki teased, "what 'cha gonna give?"

Lavi looked at his partner, and sighed, his shoulders sagging as he understood Tyki's words.

"Umm, I do all your paper work for a month?" Lavi said meekly, hoping that Tyki's intentions were not as devious as they seemed.

Tyki laughed, "That's a nice sentiment my dear partner, but you know exactly what I meant, now!" Tyki exclaimed clapping his hands, "if you wanna know what's in this beautiful little envelope that _central _sent over, then I get you, in my bed, with handcuffs, for two weeks straight."

Lavi paled, the smirk evident on Tyki's face growing wider by the minute.

"Not so loud Tyki, I don't exactly want the entire precinct to know you like to tie me up and fuck me till I can't walk," Lavi said in hushed tones, his eyes darting around the office to see if any of the other officers had heard.

"I really don't care either way," Tyki mused, "but for the next two weeks, when we both have time off, I want your pert little rabbit ass presented to me with your hands cuffed to the headboard and if you want this letter, that's exactly what I'm gonna get."

Lavi just scowled, but nodded his head in defeat, extending his hand out for the brown manila envelope his partner now gleefully passed him.

"You're off in ten, so read fast bunny."

Lavi looked from Tyki to the clock, trying desperately to close his jaw as he fully understood Tyki's nefariousness.

"W-when did you get this?" Lavi asked timidly, hoping that the letter had only just arrived.

"Um, sometime around ten this morning I think," Tyki said, brushing Lavi off as he made his way over to the coffee machine. "Seven minutes Lavi, then you and I are off for the night," Tyki called loudly over his shoulder, making his partner flinch.

"Great," Lavi groaned, ripping open the envelope and pulling out the files, his eyebrows widening at the big red stamp that read _classified. _Pulling the file all the way out of the envelope, Lavi eagerly flipped it open, intrigued to find an assortment of letters, notes, and interviews regarding the killer.

Lavi dug around the sheets of paper, spreading them on his desk and examining them with interested eyes, widening them at the sight of the contents

"Read anything good?" Tyki asked, leaning over Lavi's shoulder with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"Very," Lavi whispered, standing up quickly and sloshing the coffee of his companion's hands and sleeves as he scampered off towards Allen's desk at full tilt, the envelope and its contents in hand.

"Allen!"

Allen looked up from his paperwork, startled slightly by the loud intrusion the spiky red head made. Allen watched as Lavi doubled over gasping for air, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Wh-why didn't you tell us?" Lavi asked, holding up the brown files and placing them on Allen's desk.

Allen picked up the file with gentle fingers, flipping through the articles and interviews with a sigh. Looking up from the file, Allen shot Lavi an apologetic look.

"Lavi, I'm sorry, but this information was supposed to be classified, for safety's sake. I never meant to hide it, but I had been ordered to remain secretive about the whole thing."

"But, aren`t we supposed to be working together on this case? Keeping secrets about something this substantial-"

"I know Lavi," Allen interrupted, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "but I was sworn by my head of department to keep it all quiet, even though I desperately wanted to get this information to you guys, I couldn't, not at the beginning anyway. Since this case has progressed longer than we thought, my boss at central thought you should be let in on…_that_."

Lavi looked from Allen to the file, understanding but still felt slightly hurt at the loss of trust.

"Lavi, if you promise to keep this quiet I promise to tell you and Tyki everything about the incident, fair?"

Lavi looked from the evidence to the detective once more, a slow nod evident to Allen.

"Fine, but tell us everything, O.K?"

Allen smiled, "you got it Lavi, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Name it!"

Allen paused, "why is Tyki seething right behind you?"

Lavi turned, sweat beading on his forehead as he saw his partner standing behind him, his jaw clenched as he held up his now brown sleeve, stained with coffee from Lavi's mad dash.

"U-Um, h-hey Tyki, what's up?"

Tyki glared at the other cop, "my shirt is stained from coffee, you are now six minutes over your shift, and you will not be walking for the next three days I assure you," Tyki growled, grabbing Lavi's arm and pulling him away from the makeshift office.

"I'll uh, talk to you tomorrow about it then?" Allen said meekly, waving at the terrified rabbit as he was dragged off to certain pain.

* * *

Screams of pain and agony resonated across the room; blood splattered the tan leather couch and hardwood floors as the beautifully deadly katana raised and fell with the owners strikes. Kanda's face was contorted in concentration as he strained his ears for a sound other than that of agony and pain.

A gurgling sound emanated from the victims throat as he drew his final breaths, the few fingers he had remaining twitching in the pools of his own blood. Kanda flicked off his katana, smearing the blood around his cheeks.

"Kanda Yuu," came a stern voice, commanding yet somehow sweet to Kanda's ears.

"Yes?" Kanda sneered, turning in the direction of the voice.

"You are under arrest for your involvement in the serial killings," Allen said, stepping into the moon's light, twirling a pair of silver handcuffs on his index finger/

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are," Allen said smiling sweetly, "we have an eye witness who saw you commit many of them."

"Oh?" Kanda mused, stepping towards him, "would this eye witness be any credible?"

"We're not entirely sure," Allen pondered, enjoying the sight of the bloodied samurai approaching him, "he seems to have had, shall we say, _intimate _relations with the suspect."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, now, if you don't mind, please put your hands on your head so I can cuff you."

"No." Kanda said, standing almost a foot from Allen, an insane grin gracing his features before his lunged at Allen, grabbing the wrist and twisting it harshly behind the detectives back, a hiss of pleasure escaping Allen's mouth at the sharp and sudden pain Kanda had caused him.

Snatching the handcuff out of Allen's hands, Kanda kneed him to the floor and grabbed the other of Allen's wrists before locking the cuffs around them with a smart click.

Allen turned his cheek to the floor, blood smearing around it and catching the tips of his hair as he faced his attacker with an equally sadistic grin.

"Why so hesitant?" Allen asked, dipping his tongue in the blood, leaving a trail of hardwood visible as he cleaned off the blood.

"Just wondering what brought _this _on, not that I mind," Kanda said, grabbing Allen shirt and tearing it off with a ripping sound, causing Allen to whine in protest.

"Kaaanda," Allen cried, "what about fibers and shit like that? Now I've gotta clean it up."

"Shut up," Kanda softly ordered, trailing his tongue in the groove of Allen's spine, going from the tailbone to Allen's neck, where he began to bite and suck at the crook of Allen's collarbone, edged on by the moans and squeals of delight emanating from Allen's mouth.

"You seemed to have gotten yourself a little messy, my dear detective," Kanda purred, gripping Allen's hair and threw Allen's head back, exposing his neck as Kanda's expert tongue ran over Allen's bloodied cheek.

"I think I need a shower," Allen said breathlessly, trying to turn his head in Kanda's hand to meet the tongue that was washing his face clean of the red mess.

"Hmph," Kanda grinned, pulling Allen up by the cuffs and dragging him to the marbled bathroom, making sure that there was no trail of blood from the body to the shower. Lifting the detective and placing him in the shower, Kanda yanked off the garments covering Allen's growing member in one swift movement.

Allen moved in the tub, using his abs to hoist his torso up in time to see the malicious killer strip down to nothing, shaking his hair loose from the confines of his ponytail; leaning over the tub to turn on the shower, spraying Allen with a shock of cold water.

"Ah!" Allen shuddered, goose bumps appearing on his flesh at the chillness of the water wash over him, relieved when it started to gently warm up.

"Relax, moyashi," Kanda said, stepping into the tub and leaning over Allen, "I'm going to make to you nice and hot in a minute."

"A minute?" Allen crooned, "that's longer than usual Kanda, losing your touch?"

Kanda growled in reply and bit down hard on Allen's tender pink nipple, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Allen, the sound of handcuff's chain tensing as Allen's wrists moved. Grinning, Kanda moved his calloused hand over the other pink nub, the other hand following Allen's wriggling body as he writhed in pure enjoyment.

"K-Kand-a…d-did you know, _ah!"_

"Did I know _what _ moyashi, Kanda murmured, leaning back to look at the flushed detective covered in dark red marks from where Kanda had kissed and bit him.

"Did you know where I kept the hand cuff key?" Allen asked grinning, as he suddenly moved up to meet Kanda's lips and throwing his now free arms around Kanda's neck, nearly throwing Kanda off had he not been gripping the side of the tub.

Tongues dueled for dominance and Allen slipped his lithe frame over Kanda' s, his legs draping over the serial killers as he rubbed their erections together.

"Actually, detective," Kanda muttered, in between kisses, "I did."

Allen heard a soft click and looked over at his wrists, where he groaned to discover that Kanda had once again cuffed his wrists together, this time around the psychotic killer's neck. Gripping the chain, Kanda pulled Allen's arms downward and brought their bodies closer together, raising Allen up until he was looking down at the psychotic killer.

"No time to prepare you," Kanda whispered, the head of his member pressed against Allen's twitching entrance, temptation boiling within his veins.

"Don't care, I love pain" Allen told Kanda, surprising them both by suddenly sheathing him, encasing Kanda's arousal in his tight heat.

Allen threw his head back and moaned loudly at the contact, the feeling of Kanda inside him almost more than he could handle. Kanda too, moaned at the tightness, but gained his bearings first and attacked Allen's exposed neck as Allen used his legs to move himself up and down, Kanda matching his movements until he heard Allen scream. Smiling at the knowledge that he had hit Allen's sweet spot, Kanda angled himself inside Allen so as to hit him there each and every time.

"Y-uu, I'm – _ah – _so close…"

"Then cum for me, Allen," Kanda gently ordered, his tongue cleaning off the drool flowing from Allen's gaping mouth.

Allen's fingernails clawed at Kanda's back as he came, releasing his seed over Kanda's stomach and felt his walls tightening around Kanda, his body felt lighter upon hearing his name being echoed off the tiled room.

Flopping over his sadistic lover, the two remained there, connected as the only sound was their ragged breathing and the shower running, dousing the two of them in wonderfully soothing warm water. Gaining their breath back, Kanda gently lifted Allen off him and laid him down on the porcelain tub, his other hand stopping the flow of water and letting it drip off them.

Grabbing the small key from Allen's grasp, Kanda gently undid the handcuffs around Allen's wrists before stepping out of the tub and grabbing his clothes, slipping his lower half into his trousers.

"So where did you get the idea," Kanda murmured, leaning over Allen's splayed body, his arms still thrown over his head, and his body was stretched out as Kanda leaned into kiss him, his still wet hair cascading around the two of them.

"Would you believe me if I told you Lavi gave me the idea?" Allen muttered into Kanda's lips.

"That rabbit?" Kanda asked, confusion crossing his face as he pulled back from Allen.

"Not like that Yuu," Allen sighed, "I overheard Lavi and Tyki talking about it and I thought it was a good idea."

"Hmm," Kanda murmured, his fingers gently caressing the sides of Allen's body as his lips found a scar on Allen's abs and he gently kissed it, the feeling of Allen's fingers weaving into his wet hair.

"Central sent it over," Allen told Kanda, looking down to meet the killer's eyes, "I have to tell the about it." Allen gestured to the scar Kanda was now treating.

"Do you?" Kanda sad, stroking the old wound.

"Yeah," Allen murmured, "wish I didn't though, I like that story to be just ours."

* * *

**Wooo ^^** don't I just suck? leaving you with a cliffhanger like that. ha ha, oh well, lemme know what you think. If you guys review this story a lot, then I'll write a lot. Although, two of my favorite authors like this story and that is such a big confidence boost that this story is most definitely going to continue ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo... I'm** **back.**.. yeah... IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES ^^; I've been so busy with work and other things that I haven't had time, so, I give you a longer chapter and a steamy little scene at the end *wink wink*

**AN - I don't own anything, yadda yadda ya**

* * *

"What a dick!" Came the disgruntled shout from Allen Walker as he slammed his fists onto his desk

"Calm down, Allen," Chaozii sighed from the other side of the desk, files and papers spread over his desk, partially hidden by the photographs of now multiple crime scenes.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Allen screeched, "we have gotten NOWHERE with this case, the only thing we do know is that it's a male killer who wields a katana and to top it off, the _brilliant _shrink they sent us to only told us what we already know!"

"Yes well, you seem a little drained from all this work Allen, I get that this is taking its toll on you Allen, but I don't think it would kill you to go home and get some shut eyes, maybe even work on a different case for a little while…"

"NO!" Allen yelled, stomping away from his desk like a spoilt brat, marching over to the coffee machine and pouring a steaming cup of hot black liquid, rubbing his eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Chaozii was right, it had been almost three days since he had gotten more than four consecutive hours of sleep, and he still wasn't getting anywhere. Allen sighed, leaning over the counter of the staff kitchen, feeling the cool marble against his forehead relaxing him, if just for a moment.

Allen felt his eyes close shut, the memories of various crime scenes and bodies flashing through his memories. The autopsies, the lab reports, findings, and weapon markings bouncing off the inside of his skull as words and phrases touched his ears.

Allen remained still for a few seconds longer, before opening his eyes and casting an inconspicuous glance around the break room, ensuring his solitude. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Allen retrieved his wallet and flipped it open, revealing a neatly folded piece of paper with beautiful handwriting.

_Enjoying my game, _

_You should have fun while you can,_

_Little Moyashi._

Allen swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowing at the scrap of paper with the threat emblazed on it. It had shown up at his doorstep one night late after one such gruesome murder and Allen had, in so many words, relieved himself. The letter came as a surprise for the rookie detective who lay flushed and panting on his couch.

Pulling himself together, Allen slipped on his black slacks and ran on weak legs to pull open the door and scour the hallway, only to find it empty and barren. Returning to his home, Allen shut and locked the door before securing the letter safely in his hand and pulling the note from the confines of the envelope, his eyes widening at the sight of the words on the paper.

According to his orders, Allen was to hand everything and anything pertaining to the case, which surely meant the challenge note he received; yet, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Perhaps it was his pride or maybe it was the fact that the killer had made this personal; either way, Allen hadn't turned it in but he promised himself he would if another one should show up or the killer was caught.

"Hey, Allen?"

Allen turned to the source of the voice, slowly closing the wallet and gulping down a swig of coffee.

"What's up Chaozii?"

Chaozii looked almost apologetic as he walked to stand by Allen, "sorry to interrupt you, but we just had a call and, umm…"

"They found another one, haven't they?" Allen asked, sucking back the last of his coffee.

"Yeah," Chaozii sighed, filling his travel mug with the last of the coffee, "you ready to go?"

Allen replaced his wallet inside his pocket with a curt nod, "ready when you are."

* * *

The room was dingy and cold, layers of filth and grime covered almost every inch of the bedroom, the atmosphere almost befitting of the mutilated and mangled corpse lying on the bed. Moth-eaten sheets matched the hideous curtains, save for the crimson pool which had dripped to the floor and splattered on the wall, contrasting the dirty grey washed walls.

What was left of the woman was contorted in pain and anguish, her chest carved in such a fashion that her ribs were protruding from the flesh that appeared to be peeling from her body like ancient paint. Her hazel eyes stared at an unknown spot on the celling, wide in terror and spotted in blood.

Allen and Chaozii stood at the doorway of the victim's bedroom, neither one of them saying a word to each other as their eyes trailed the scene in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Allen made the first move by stepping into the room and pulling out his camera.

"Different demographic this time, eh?" Chaozii muttered, he too, stepping into the room behind his partner and slipped on his gloves, commenting on the state of disarray the room was in.

"Yeah," Allen replied, "our other victims so far had been rich business men, but according to the tenants lists and police record, she's a poor hooker, most likely addicted to heroin or some other drugs; save for the brutality and macabre of this murder, she probably wouldn't have been connected to the killer."

Chaozii said nothing, but proceeded to kneel by the bed, flicking on a small portable black flashlight to examine the worn wood floor for any traces of evidence. Dropping to his hands and knees, he beamed the light to flash on the far end of the overlaying sheets, illuminating nothing but dust, dead insects, and a small deep red stain due to the blood seeping through the mattress and onto the floor. Chaozii swept the area thoroughly but swiftly, sighing when nothing of suspicion caught his watchful eyes.

"Nothing," he announced straightening up only to see the spot previously occupied by Allen to be vacant, his partner having left the bedroom.

Standing, Chaozii strode over to the doorway and craned his neck around, finding his friend flicking his own flashlight around the woman's living room, pulling at the couch cushions and turning them over one by one.

"Okay," Allen murmured, not looking up from his work, his gloved hands padding the springs in the seat, affirming that his eyes were finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Chaozii cocked his head to the side, worry and concern crossing his face. His eyes saw the deep rings under Allen's eyes had grown immensely and his action had become dull and listless, made out of routine and habit more than any actual purpose or direction. Countless times over the past few days Chaozii had tried to get his partner to show any signs of life, but to no avail; no amount of begging, pleading, bribing, or comforting would bring back the old Allen he knew. True, there had been cases similar to this in the past where Allen nearly lost himself he worked so hard, but they only lasted four days at most and Allen always stopped before he reached his limit. This one was entirely different; Chaozii feared that this one would break him.

"Allen, listen, why don't we-"

"There's nothing in the couch cushions or in any of the end tables, save for a bible. I'm going to check the kitchen; can you do a full sweep of the carpet while I do that?" Allen said swiftly, cutting Chaozii off with a request that sounded more like an order than anything else.

Chaozii did nothing but gape at Allen's retreating back as the younger of the two walked deftly into the tiny and disgusting kitchen, his pristine white hair disappearing behind the divider. Sighing, Chaozii closed his mouth and decided that the best course of action at the time would be to follow the orders given to him and resume their conversation, by force if necessary.

Allen groaned once he was sure that he was out of earshot of his partner, hoping that he had avoided yet another drawn out conversation with his partner about how he needed to ease up and relax. A conversation he would fight, but knew was wrong.

The killer had made the fight personal, provoking Allen and drove him to the deprived state he was in now. Rubbing his eyes, Allen risked as glance at his reflection in the murky window, wincing at the sight of his baggy eyes and deep rings. Turning from the dirt streaked glass pane, Allen shuffled around the kitchen, photographing every detail of the dirtied pots, pans, and counter tops before digging through them with gloved hands.

The wooden doors creaked loudly as Allen eased open the cabinets, the sparse Tupperware and plastic dishes collecting dust on the dirty shelves. Rifling through them, Allen felt more than saw the shelving as his hands padded them down, dust clouds forming as he did so.

Allen's fingertips brushed against dead bugs, containers and…paper.

Allen froze at the feeling of a small, flat object that moved when his fingers did. Applying pressure, Allen slid the paper into his view; his blood froze when he saw a cream-coloured envelope, not unlike the one he had received a few nights ago.

With shaking hands, Allen flipped open the envelope and pulled out the paper, the inscription on the paper in the same style of writing as the one before.

_I knew you'd find this,_

_I look forward to meeting_,

_Little moyashi._

"Allen?"

Chaozii's voice cut through the silence like a knife, startling Allen out of his reprieve. Turning to the doorway, Allen's silver eyes widened as they met, the letter in his hands shaking as his hands did.

"What are you reading?" Chaozii asked quietly, his eyes wandering downward to the trembling letter in his partner's hands.

"Wh-what?" Allen's voice came above a whisper when he spoke.

"What are you reading?" Chaozii's voice came a little more aggressively, taking steps toward Allen and the note. "I asked you, what is that!" Chaozii practically growled, ripping the letter out of Allen's stunned hands, snapping him into action.

"Chaozii, no wait! It's nothing, it's just, um, a-"

Allen stopped speaking and struggling against Chaozii when he saw his partner's eyes widen at the words on the note.

"Allen, what is this?" Chaozii whispered.

"Give it back, it's nothing!" Allen said hurriedly, snatching the letter out of the other detective's hands and folding it in his clasped hands.

Chaozii watched his partner curl over his hands so as to protect the piece of paper from view, his normally bright silver eyes practically quivered with fear and widened while they watched the tiled floor.

"Allen," Chaozii became timid in his words once more, his steps tentative as he approached his partner.

Placing his hand gently on Allen's shoulder, Chaozii gently shook his partner his partner back to the present. Glancing up, Allen met Chaozii's concerned face, realization dawning in his as he finally came to terms with the situation and how his behaviour seemed.

"Chaozii, I-I'm – " Allen stumbled over his words, trying to explain his actions that made sense without furthering his own guilt.

"Explain on the way to the precinct, we're done here," Chaozii said firmly, gripping Allen's arm and pulled him towards the exit of the dingy little apartment, grabbing the keys out of Allen's own pocket as he went.

* * *

"WHAT!"

The thunderous roar rattled the office windows in the police station, making several officers and criminals jump in their seats. The target of the furious voice stood impassively in the center of the office, his face downcast and hands were clasped in front of him, his mind reeling.

"Let me get this straight," Cross murmured dangerously, leering over his desk at Allen, "you received a letter a few days ago, something vital to the case, and you _deliberately withheld it?"_ Cross hissed the last part of the sentence venomously, almost daring Allen to answer.

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat, "yes."

Cross leaned back, his hands were folded over his desk and looked over at Allen with glaring eyes.

"I'm assuming you have a reasonable explanation?"

Allen braved a glance up at his superior, "I thought that the letter was just a prank or a joke of some sort, so I didn't think I would take it seriously until a second one cropped up but-"

"Didn't. Take it. SERIOUSLY!" Cross screamed, slamming his fist on the top of his desk, sending papers and pens flying, "we're in the middle of a serious homicide, with a serial killer on the lose; you should have figured that ANY and ALL leads should come through this station, so I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir but – "

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Cross boomed, interrupting Allen and startling him, "I expected better from you, Detective Walker; NEVER, in all my years, has a detective done something so STUPID! YOU are off this case and are hereby SUSPENDED!"

"But sir –"

"DON'T START! You're lucky this isn't costing you your badge, do you hear me? I'm letting you off easy because you do good work, but I'm willing to change my mind! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," Allen mumbled, looking back down at the floor once more.

"Now, do you have anything _else _hidden away or is this all?"

"No sir, the letter was the only thing."

Cross stared at Allen a few moments longer before continuing, "I'm still sending an officer to go through your things at you house and your desk. You are to remain under suspension until either this case is solved or I deem you fit to come back in, understood?"

Allen glared at Cross for a brief moment, an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes for a moment before he cast his eyes downward once more, "Yes Sir."

Cross watched as his detective turned and left his office, an invisible shudder ran through his body as he recalled the deadly tone of his voice and the flicker of what Cross would describe as murderous intent in his silver eyes.

* * *

A laugh escaped Allen's lips as he was slammed into the white wash walls, before crushing lips and tongue attacked him, ravishing him much to his thorough enjoyment. Fighting back, Allen raked his nails up Kanda's jacketed back, tugging and trying to rip the offending garment off of the deranged samurai.

Slender legs wrapped around Kanda's waist as muscular arms hoisted Allen above the floor, the silverette now having to lean down to resume their devious antics. Allen wrapped his arms around the killer's neck, pressing the lips in a desperate, thirsty, _needing _desire.

Kanda reluctantly pulled apart from Allen, the detective's tongue still hanging out of his mouth almost in shock if the loss of warmth. Kanda moved his lips down Allen's jugular, nipping and sucking one the sensitive flesh, understanding why he shouldn't, but desperately wanting to mark Allen for his own.

Allen moaned loudly at this and touch the crown of his head to the wall, begging Kanda to take more of him and never stop.

"Ugh – God Kanda –_ah –_more," Allen begged, knowing full well the effect it would have on the samurai beneath him, a laugh escaping his deranged smile when he heard and felt the deep throaty growl pass through Kanda's mouth.

Allen looked down at his attacker through lust filled eyes, yet another shiver coursed through his body as he saw pure primal need in those cobalt eyes followed swiftly by a curled corner of the lip. The strong arms that were supporting Allen began descending with Kanda's body until his knees hit the wooden floor, Allen now seated firmly in his lap with long fingers sliding down the sides of his waist until they settled on his hips, tugging on his belt loops and holding him firmly in place.

"My, my, needy aren't you, detective moyashi," Kanda murmured, his tongue caressing the shell of Allen's ear sending even more shivers through Allen's body, "what would happen if I were to get up and leave you here, hmm?"

"N-no~" Allen whined, pressing his sensitive body closer to Kanda's perfectly sculpted one.

"No?" Kanda teased huskily, long fingers teasing and tugging off the smaller man's shirt, "do you need it that badly?"

"Yes, please Kanda, give it to me, please," Allen begged, his eyes pleading when they met Kanda's cobalt ones, innocent and wide before switching to malice in a heartbeat. "Besides," Allen purred, slowly grinding his hips against Kanda's, "you need this just as much as me, don't you?"

Kanda's fingers moved to meet in the center of Allen's pants, gently tugging at the black belt that kept Allen from him, a small snap was heard from the clasp of Allen's pants, a wide smirk now plastered on his face as Allen lifted his hips up for easier access before returning to grind against Kanda, the waves of pleasure making them both gasp.

Unable to bear it any longer, Kanda slid Allen's pants clean off his body before sliding his down enough to expose himself before Allen's thighs squeezed his own closer. Slight confusion crossed his face as he looked up to meet Allen's devious one.

"Too long," Allen whispered in Kanda's ear, surprising Kanda when he positioned himself over Kanda's throbbing member.

Realization dawned on Kanda's face and confusion was very quickly replaced with a mixture of excitement, lust, and greed as his hands settled once more on Allen's hips. Allen bit his lower lip as he looked into the needy smug face of his psychotic killer, his own primal need beginning to fill them both.

Slowly, Allen lowered himself onto Kanda, hissing in pleasure as he felt Kanda fill him completely, his fingernails slid into Kanda's open shirt and gripped his shoulder blades, the moan that escaped Kanda almost enough to send Allen over the edge. The pressure of his hips increased and Kanda dug his nails into Allen, his lips grazing Allen's ear once more.

"Is that it?"

Allen grinned almost wickedly, "hardly."

Kanda felt Allen's legs begin to move as he raised until Allen was almost free of Kanda, before Allen's hips slammed back into his lover's, a howl of pleasure escaped his lips as his prostate was hit dead on. Kanda gasped as Allen's tight heat suddenly enveloped him, the fingers digging into Allen's pale flesh clutched onto him hard enough to leave crescent moon shaped red marks, almost hard enough to make him bleed.

"_Ah –_Kanda, so full, _- uh –_so good," Allen moaned, his lithe body thrusting Kanda in and out of him, his blunt nails scraping the flesh on Kanda's shoulders while his head was thrown back, leaving the creamy flesh of his neck exposed as he moaned unrestrained at the ecstasy now coursing through his veins.

"What a dirty mouth you have," Kanda rasped, his teeth scraping the flesh on Allen's neck as he suckled greedily at the unmarked skin. "And what a lewd body you have to match," Kanda murmured, his hands moving from the slender hips to grasp Allen's bouncing member, the other sliding up his partner's sweat covered back.

Allen gasped at the feeling of Kanda's firm yet calloused hand grasping him, his arms wrapping around Kanda's neck in an attempt to meld their bodies together. Slowly, Kanda began pumping in time with Allen's trusts, the feeling of euphoria on increasing in Allen's body as he felt Kanda angle his body so that waves of pleasure rocked through his body with each impact the two of them made.

"K-Kanda, I'm – _ah _– gonna-"

"Not yet you're not," Kanda murmured, his hand gripping Allen tightly, restricting Allen from his release.

"_Nya! _Kand-a, please," Allen begged, his body quivering from both desire and desperation to be relieved, his hands returning to claw at Kanda's shoulders in an attempt to persuade him.

Kanda smiled coldly down at the detective now shuddering in his arms, his other hand sliding up Allen's back to rest on his snow white hair, weaving and stroking it with ease and gentleness.

"No."

"_Nng,"_ Allen whined, tears now pricking at the corners of his eyes as he looked into Kanda's cobalt ones, his hands still clutching onto Kanda's shoulders as his body remained pressed to the psychotic killer's.

Kanda chuckled at how desperate the young man looked shivering into him, the tears in his eyes almost ready to fall as he begged for release.

"Please," Allen's voice came above a whisper, his hands finally moving from the strong shoulders to lightly touch Kanda's face.

"Hmph," Kanda's own hand moved from the soft white locks to cover Allen's. "If you insist."

A sharp thrust expertly angled by Kanda sent Allen screaming once more, but the hand clutching his member stubbornly refused to move while the heat that pooled in his belly increased exponentially. Screams of pleasure increased in volume as Allen rode Kanda, the sound mingled with pleas and whines as he begged desperately for release.

Kanda moved the restricting hand with agonizing slowness, stroking Allen as he was pushed to the edge.

"_Ah –_Yuu!" Allen screamed as he was finally allowed to cum, his fluids spraying over Kanda's stomach and hand as his walls tightened around the samurai.

Kanda himself moaned loudly at the feeling of Allen's tightness, releasing himself only moments after his partner, his hands wrapping themselves around Allen's shoulders as the slender man slumped over gasping for air is the psychopath's arms.

The pair remained silent save for the deep breaths Allen took trying to salvage his composure, his head resting against Kanda's sweat streaked chest as he inhaled the musky scent that he had come to love. Pulling up from his position, Allen angled his head to look Kanda in the eye.

"You're cruel," he murmured, sliding out of Kanda gently, groaning at the loss of contact as Allen felt the milky substance slide down his thighs as he and Kanda were physically separated.

"Heh," Kanda laughed lightly, kissing Allen fully on the lips while his eyes cast a brief glance over to the mangled corpse lying just out of their reach before kissing Allen on the head once more, "I know."

* * *

***Ahem...review? IM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR LACK OF UPDATES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooo ^^ Like my sixth story uploaded, hope I made it worth the wait ^^**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Allen scratched his forehead, the pictures of his first several crime scenes lay scattered around his kitchen table, notes and diagrams of the places lay in amongst the grisly pictures, a stark white contrast to the deep red and gory body parts.

It had been a week since Cross had ordered him officially off the case, a week since Allen had been working the case solo and breaking his orders. As Cross had instructed, Allen handed everything her could over to the investigation, but not before discretely making a photo copy of everything and hiding it in the wooden frame of his couch when the officers inspected his home.

His gnarled hand gripped his whiskey filled glass, his jaw gritting in frustration. There was _nothing _new he could see in the photographs, no new facts in the papers, no anomalies in the testimonies, _nothing._

"DAMN!"

Allen smacked his fists on the table in anger, the papers rattling around at the vibrations from his fists. He needed to redeem himself in the department's eyes, by any means necessary, whether or not Cross agreed to it. He had _begged _Chaozii for any discrete information that he could get without getting in trouble with their Capitan, something the frizzy-haired partner refused to tell, apologizing profusely to the white haired, his eyes sorrowful as he ran away from their table at the coffee shop.

_Coward, _Allen seethed, _fucking coward!_

The detective inhaled deep shuddering breaths, steadying his nerves and attempting to calm himself, knowing that the rage and anger he felt could dissipate if he just told himself to calm down enough times, that he didn't need to lash out at anyone if he just relaxed his body and his mind.

A loud knocking startled him out of his thoughts, his body pulling itself up out of the chair and towards the door, his pace slow and deliberate. The detective had made it halfway from his table to the door when the quiet sound of paper sliding under the door, the now familiar paper colour and elegant cursive freezing Allen for a second before he instinctively wrenched open his door, his head whipping around the hallway, the movement of a black cloak catching his eyes as it disappeared around the corner.

"Hey! Stop!" Allen yelled at the figure, tearing after him, his door slamming behind him as he strained his ears for any telling signs of the mysterious man's direction.

A snap of the door told Allen that his target had taken the western stairwell, his pace quickening at the sound of the door closing. Pushing it open with force, Allen ran to the railings and gripped them tightly as he looked over at the stairs, a dark figure tearing down the stairs, his form disappearing and reappearing as the staircase wound downwards.

"HEY!" Allen screamed, disregarding all concern for his well-being as he tore down the stair two at a time, his feet jumping onto the landings of each floor as he chased after the assailant.

The amount of adrenalin flowing through his veins gave Allen the speed he needed to make it to the ground floor in record time, unfortunately too late as his target had already bolted out the fire escape door moments ago. Flinging open the door, the detective bolted out into the back alleyway where the rain poured down from the dark clouds, soaking the grimy streets and the pristine snow-white hair as Allen raced out, his chest heaving as he panted.

Silver eyes darted around the streets, taking in the people milling around under umbrellas and turning their collars to the wind, the bustling street his target as he ran out towards them.

"Ung!"

Allen gasped as he landed in the filthy streets, the wind knocked out of him for a brief second at the fist crashed into his chest, the water splashing around him as his back crashed into the pavement. Coughing, Allen clutched his chest as he regained his breath, his hacking body unable to hear the approaching footsteps stepping slowly over to him. His mercury eyes opened blearily to stare into a black hood, the face missing and blended into the black abyss of the material. A gloved hand shot out from the black sleeves of the trench coat, gripping the detective's now dishevelled and dirt streaked hair as the leather boots walked over towards the other end of the large green dumpster, the strong arm lifting the detective clean off his feet before the heavy boot slammed him into the brick wall before Allen could even think of struggling.

"Isn't it interesting?" the attacker murmured, one of his hands gripping Allen's wrists above his head and pinned to the wall in and odd manner, causing the hand to twist harshly while the other took hold of the pale throat, squeezing it harshly, "that, out of all those people, not _one _of them saw me attack you."

Allen glared at the killer's face, the pathetically grim light above them illuminating only half the killer's face, a cruel sneer twisting his features as his white teeth looked ready to devour the smaller man.

"F-fuck yo-" Allen tried to choke out, the strong hand on his windpipe cutting off his words.

"That's not very nice," the man grinned, "it's not _me _you should hate, it's _them_."

"Wh-"

"Because," the hands tightened simultaneously on Allen's body, his mind focusing on the pain that shot from his wrists, his twisted brain translating the pain to pleasure, "they expect _you _to solve all their little problems; the whore on the corner, the priest that can't seem to get his hands off the altar boy, the drug dealer squatting in the abandoned house next door, the deranged killer cleaning up the mess. They're not _their _problems, they're _yours_."

Allen squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed that the pleasure shooting down his spine would not affect him, that the impact on the ground had turned him normal, that his member wasn't throbbing from the pain caused by his attacker.

"Well well well, what's this?"

Silver eyes opened to see the tilt of the man's head angled towards his legs, the pale cheeks flushed red as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, the humiliation caused from having the psychotic killer stare at his growing erection almost too much for the detective to bear, an evil chuckle echoed through the empty alleyway.

"Who would have thought that a _detective _was into erotic affixation? This is just delicious," the taller sneered, lifting Allen higher for a millisecond before he was throw harshly to the ground, his hands balling into fists as he pushed up, saliva falling from his mouth as he coughed.

A shuffling of material sent shivers up Allen's spine before a knee pressed between his legs, one arm snaking around his waist un his chest and hoisted the lithe body up off the ground, mismatched hands clawing at the strong arms holding him up.

"Ngn – _Ah!"_ Allen gasped suddenly as an ungloved hand slid over his abdomen and towards the hemline of his pants, the fingers swiftly undoing the buttons as the smooth skin slid under his black boxers and grasped his growing erection.

Nails dug into the pavement as the warm hand gripped him tightly, the body lifting itself up over the smaller back and forcing Allen into his chest.

"You're supposed to be _perfect, _aren't you? The detective that can do no wrong, yet here you are, becoming hard at a hand around your throat," warm breath tickled Allen's ear as the lips drew closer to his face, "you're pathetic."

Allen winced slightly at the harsh words, his mind screaming at him to throw the attacker of, fight him, hurt him; yet his body wanted more, _craved _more of the warm hand on one of his most sensitive organs, the pleasure the pressure gave him. The struggle between his thoughts and his desires ending in the swift motion of the well-calloused hand creating friction against the shaft, a cross between a strangled gasp and moan passed the coral pink lips.

A dark laughed tickled the hairs on the back of her neck, the arm moving in slow and languid strokes, the tightness and warmth of the hand eliciting moans and gasps out of the detective.

"That's it," the taller crooned, "don't hold back."

"Hah-nng – _ah_," Allen sighed, unconsciously complying with the psychopathic attacker's demands, "n-no – _hah -_ st-op."

"Stop?" The man smirked, "why would I do that? You're enjoying it aren't you?"

Allen gasped loudly at a sudden and particularly hard jerk of his member, the searing pleasure and ecstasy now coursing through his blood becoming addicting, his body hungering for more. Unconsciously, the slim body pressed closer into the other's in a desperate attempt to convey the wordless message.

"You're actions contradict your words," the sultry voice whispered in his ear, the tantalizing feeling of the hand on his member never letting up, only increasing in pressure, forcing Allen to the precipice of delight and pleasure.

"Not now," the man hushed, stilling his hand on the white hair's erection, a whimper drawing out of the bitten lips, a cry Allen tried desperately to quell.

Silver eyes looked back into the darkness of the face that he could not see, the unknowing piercing eyes that felt as though they bore holes into his soul.

"Beg."

The order was hushed but not unheard, mercury eyes widening at the command, a battle between is dignity and his humanly desire raged under his skin, nails scrapping along the asphalted alleyway in desperation and pleasure.

"But-"

"Now," the command came harsher, his hand twisting Allen who bit his lip to keep form howling in pleasure and pain, the sound guttural and throaty as the slim back pressed into the muscles of the chest and abdomen.

"Ah – hah, ng," Allen moaned deliciously, his will and control slipping away from him in the dark confines of desire and lust, the towering and dominating man above him driving him further down the forbidden path, a path Allen swore he'd never take.

A path that brought him to the precipice of excitement and ecstasy, a path that was making him feel _alive_.

"P-please," he whined softly, the desire dominating his will as blood pounded in his ears and heated his flesh and body to the very core of his soul, "please – let me-"

"You can do better than that," the smirk impossible to hear in the faceless voice, the hand around Allen's torso rubbing him through his wet clothes, the friction impossible to ignore for the already writhing detective.

"Please," Allen cried, louder than he meant too, surprised that no one else had come running down the alleyway to investigate the source of the noise, "let me – let me c-cum –_Ah!"_

"Better," is attacker purred, "much better; I'll let you cum now, but you need to brush up on your skills for the next time we meet."

A sense of euphoria filled Allen as the hand began to massage him once more, the calloused and experienced hand causing the pleasure to increase ten-fold, the young detective moaning openly at the feeling of the fingers moving up and down his swollen member, a cry of bliss erupting from his lips as the tips of the long appendages delved into the slit, pre-cum smearing around the head.

"Hah – AH!" Allen finally screamed in bliss, his nails breaking on the stone underneath him as he finally released himself, his seed filling the attackers long fingered hand without reservation, his body sighing in defeat and bliss, the now spent body collapsing on the dirt streaked pavement, the water running over his cheek

"Look at this."

The weary muscles of his neck managed to find strength in the few moments he was given, lifting the dirt stained hair off the ground a few centimeters before long fingers weaved though the soft hair and yanked him up harshly.

"Here," his attacker sneered, his other hand held out in front of Allen's face, what was left of his seed slowly dripping off the skilled hand and onto the pavement, the water mixing and mingling with the bodily fluids. "This," he hissed, "was how easy you are so next time we meet, give me a challenge."

His piece said, the dominator stood up, his hand flicking what was left of the detective off of him, his boots stepping in the puddles and dirt of the grimy streets, what was left of Allen huddling in the streets.

"Next time…"

The attacker turned at the sound of the weak voice, his eyes widening under the dark confines of the hood.

"Next time," Allen repeated, his shaking body hoisting itself up off the cold and wet ground as his mercury eyes burned with renewed determination, "next time…_I _will kill you!" Allen seethed, fury and humiliation scorching his soul.

The hooded figure stared him down, the burning liquid mercury of his opponent's eye enough to melt the very earth itself, their fury increasing in intensity when a laughed echoed off the rain washed walls, the hooded figure shaking in cruel laughter.

"Very well," the deep voice mocked, "the next time we meet, detective, one of us will most certainly _die!"_

* * *

**_OOOO, _sooo? what do ya think? reviews please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got it updated ^^ Sorry if the name change confused anyone, I figured it could be better. So, an extra long chappie, just for you all :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Days had since turned to weeks and the suspension and scrutiny held no end in sight, as the case did, at least from what Allen heard through Chaozii, the pictures of the few scenes he had seen himself still haunting him day and night and during his sleep, what little sleep he could get under the circumstances. The young man kept his body fit by increasing his exercise routine, careful never to overdo it and stopping the second a new thought or idea came to him. His body had since grown slightly in strength but nothing too defining and nothing that would appear to be defined or even toned. His mind was kept at ease with his own sliver gun on his hip

The bare feet padded the wooden halls, the young man rubbing his mussed white locks as he looked around at the far wall of his living room, the cream coloured wall covered in pictures, maps, every letter that the killer sent after his suspension all in chronological order, the numbers increasing and multiplying immediately after the attack, some taunting while simultaneously seemingly eloquent, speaking to Allen as though the attacker knew him, forcing the young man to stay even further indoors, hiding himself from the outside world and limiting his contact to a few people.

Fingertips traced the yellow paper for the millionth time, his lips breathing a sigh as he looked over every individual letter printed on the yellow paper, the indented pen marks and black ink now firmly imprinted in Allen's brain, his jaw beginning to twitch as anger and frustration started to flow through him anew, frustration at the his own incompetence and anger at the murderer for his humiliation.

"What am I missing?" the rookie asked himself for the millionth time, his eyes looking over everything, the patterns of the bodies on the map, the pictures of his crime scenes, the notes, everything, "why can't I find you?"

The reputation Allen had built himself up was already deteriorating as he spoke, meaning tearing it to shreds for this one man, as ridiculous as it seemed, wasn't ludicrous to him anymore, not so long as he won their little dance. The shrill ring of his phone spooked the young detective his head and body whirling around to look at the black device, his shoulders relaxing before he stooped to pick it up, his voice chiming through to the other end.

"Good afternoon, Allen Walker speaking."

"Hey Allen."

The young man stilled at the sound of his partner, the nervousness evident in the voice.

"Hey Chaozii," Allen murmured, "how have you been?"

"Alright," his friend admitted, "how about-"

"I've already been suspended for three weeks now, I'm tired, I'm going stir crazy and I _need _to get back on this case!"

"I know," the man groaned, "but Allen, you _withheld evidence_! You're lucky you still have your badge!"

"Please don't sound like-"

"Cross? He's the boss Allen, and I think… he's right."

The blood in the detective's veins went from boiling to frozen in less than a second, silver eyes widening at the words.

"Wh-Wh…"

"You took this too far," Chaozii told him, "you _knew _what you were doing too!"

"Others have done worse," Allen snapped back.

"Yeah, and they lost their _careers _over it!"

"Not all!" Allen pointed out, "some managed to retire. Jones was a drinker, couldn't go two minutes without deep throating a bottle," the rookie started, "Adam cheated on his wife with two hookers and a man, Chang dipped into _five_ different drug raids and sold most of it, that we know of, and Sims got three of his toughest cases put behind bars by forging evidence and _we_ got landed with his suspects when the papers got wind of it-"

"Allen," Chaozii state, his voice stern yet demanding, "what was the order of the retired cops you just called out?"

"What, Jones, Adam, Chang and Sims?"

"Two months ago, those men turned up dead," the other cop whispered, "they were all ruled as suicide or accidental."

"B-But-"

"Jones was found with a blood alcohol level high enough it would rival a keg, doc ruled that as alcohol poisoning," Chaozii started, "Adam was found hanging in a hotel room, it was later revealed that he had AIDS, Chang was thought to have OD'd on heroin and the hookers he was with confirmed it and Sims…"

Allen heart his heart rate pulse through his ears as his friend sucked in a deep breath, his mind already filling in the gaps.

"Sims was the sixth victim we found, though we found him too late, he was practically bone by the time dock workers found him."

"How long had he been there?"

"Dunno," the detective admitted, "he was found washed up, sea water screwed with the definitive answer, they only _just _found him."

"And no one reported him missing?"

"No," Allen could practically see the other shaking his head, "he was said to be on vacation in Japan, Okinawa or something like that."

"How bad was the damage?"

"Really bad."

"As in…."

"It looked like the guy really went to town on him, not that he showed restraint on any of the victims," Chaozii grumbled, "but this one was _really _bad like, _worse_ than others."

"Right," Allen murmured as his heart hammered, "th-thanks, look, I um, I gotta go."

"Oh… okay, oh! But Allen, I called to tell you that if you want to come back, you need to clear it with the psychiatrist first."

"Th-The psychiatrist?"

"The one that's helping us on this case, he does psych evaluations for everyone here too, Cross said see him and get the okay and then he's willing to let you come back, but only on desk duty."

"Right thanks, I'll give him a call."

"But-"

"Bye."

The black device was tossed to the couch that landed with a bounce, his feet tearing over to the large wall his heart hammering as he grabbed the lined notebook on the desk table.

Chaozii had just given him one of the multitude of missing puzzle pieces; the killer screwed up. The light pink lips were licked for just a moment before he began scribbling madly away, the attacker seemed determined to rid the world of what he saw as garbage, meaning that a dirty cop would be on the list, it was an amazement one hadn't shown up before, so why Sims?

The other men were drinkers and adulterers, sinners, but not to the extent of locking away innocent people for life-

No. The pencil stopped flying across the page, silver eyes flickering around his room before it resumed; he wasn't a _defender_, he saw only the sinner never the saint, which meant that if the elderly retired cop was killed for his sin, he'd be no worse off than the banker that embezzled money of the prostitute that sucked for money, which left one reason someone would go ballistic on a man; revenge.

Feet padded over to the large grey filing cabinet, Allen's mismatched hands digging through the brown folders until he grabbed a red one with Sims' name on the label, the pencil in his teeth as he began to flip through it, tens of confirmed cases of people claiming that the detective had screwed with the evidence in their court case. Allen began to pull apart the files piece by piece, his mind looking for similar names of jurors, judges, court reporters, even newspaper journalists, photographers, and arresting officers. There were people similar in almost every case, overlapping from court cases and paparazzi, a few attending two to three while others missed a handful, some sporadic and others were consistent up until a point; death threats, admirers, fan mail, all thoroughly checked with the police Allen was sure, and calling before they did might set off a red flag with them, meaning that the suspension would forever be a stain on his record.

The files were dumped in stacks on the already messed desk, the papers spread out for Allen to see, his silver eyes darting back and forth across the pages, the wheels in his brain turning as a slow smile spread across his face. In his haste for the serial killer, he had entirely disregarded the other sections about suicide or accidents, a mistake that would have cost him the case. Sims death was in none of the articles, meaning the police intended to cover it up and since it didn't throw the killer in a rage, it was obvious that he didn't care about publicity, not with the Sargent's death, leading Allen to believe even more that he was after the officer for revenge.

Paper was pinned to the wall in quick succession as Allen moved back and forth from the desk, many old cases lined in chronological order of dates solved and convictions, the jaw flexing at the sight while his silver eyes kept looking around. His pace was interrupted by a knock on his door, his body tensing as his hand went to his gun, his body against the wall as he slowly approached the door, his eyes looking through the peephole. His shoulders relaxed as he gladly opened the door enough to look out at the tiny old Japanese woman smiling up at him.

"Hello Mrs. Tanaka, how are you?"

"Always so polite aren't you Allen," the woman smiled, her hand to her lips, "such a young gentleman."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I just heard a shuffling above and thought I might have rats! But I'm glad it's just you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allen apologized softly, "I didn't mean too-"

"Don't apologize," she smiled at him, "it's nice to see such energetic young men."

"Still, I shouldn't have been so loud, I'm just in the middle of something."

"Well, I'll let you get back to this," she chuckled, "I don't want to be here when you finish building up."

"Thank yo…" the young man trailed off as something clicked, his eyes widening while the young woman turned down the hall, her hand waving as she intended to leave him to his work, "w-wait, Mrs. Tanaka!"

"Hmm?"

"Um," Allen swallowed thickly before he decided to throw caution into the wind, "do… do you know what a moyashi is?"

"Hm?" she turned around, "oh! Moyashi? I cook with them all the time!"

"Cook with-"

"That's just Japanese for bean sprout."

"Japanese…" Allen mumbled, "d-do you think that that's common knowledge among everyone else?"

"Well, someone who studied Japanese or went to Japan could know, you could also look it up on the internet these days."

"Mrs. Tanaka, th-thank you, thank you so much, you have a wonderful day!"

Allen practically bounced into his room, leaving the confused woman to walk slowly down the halls while the young man ran to the large wall, his hands grabbing the notes the killer had slid under his door and notes he had made on the case. The weapon had been a katana, a weapon utilized by the samurai of Japan, Sims was thought to be _in_ Japan at the time of his death, the man teased him with a Japanese nickname, and the notes…

He always thought them odd, they never rhymed yet were organized in three lines, the pencil in Allen's hand tapped against the desk, there was the similarity of the mockery, but there must be something…

The pencil stopped, a smile slipping onto Allen's face once more, his hands clapping as he slowly read out the poem, each one a pattern of five syllables, seven syllables and finally five syllables. A haiku; a Japanese poem.

_I don't want to be here when you finish building up_.

Legs carried his back over to the new case wall, his head shaking at the thought of his own stupidity. Killers almost always needed to build something up, escalate to this degree; killing rodents, breaking and entering, burglary were the ones the policesought out, but they missed this clue. His hand sped across the pad of paper at a blinding pace; what if they were right that he needed to build up, but they were wrong how. The suicides and accidents Chaozii had written off as unrelated were the pieces Allen needed. Each of the cops were dirty, bad men that hid it behind a badge, if the killer figured it out and got to them, then he must have convinced them to die, convinced them that this is what they wanted, someone you poured out your secrets too without fail, someone who knew your perversions…

Someone like the police psychiatrist.

The pencil clattered to the floor as Allen backed into his couch, his breath coming in slowly as he tried to control it, tried to steady himself. It made sense, the man was said to have police knowledge, have an insider, what better way than a consult to know what's going on. Feet trudged over his jacket, his wallet pulled out and the business cards he had collected over the years dug through until he found the one he wanted; Cross gave them the young man's business card once he had announced that he would be analysing them, the man walking through the precinct only once.

Fingers traced the name on the card while his silver eyes narrowed, the name rang a bell and not from the meeting. His head turned to the desk, his hands beginning to flip through all of Sims old cases, his hands stopping at the first one suspected of evidence tampering.

It involved a young boy allegedly killing his friend at the tender age of nine, during the incident, a young boy, his friend, had pushed him with the intention of killing him, the child stabbing him with the knife in self-defence. As a result, both children were rushed to the hospital, the injury to the skull enough to kill the boy. Sims wove a tale of how the knife was only used to stop his attacker, that the boy was merely trying to save himself but because of his death, the case was put to rest and never saw trial.

Morgue photos were pulled out as Allen stared at them, his eyes narrowing at the boy who had died. Sims described the injuries on the attacker suggested abuse from his foster parents, but Allen saw none of it on the child, the boy looked pristine lying on the cold table, not one bruise in sight.

_When he should_.

The hospital's pictures were pulled up, silver eyes looking over the injured body Sims was talking about, the bruises of varying colours and location, but almost all were the same size. A scarred hand covered them, his eyes wide when he saw that they didn't fit, his hands too large on the too scale picture. No matter what angle he tried, the bruises were too small. The picture from the morgue was placed alongside the other, his suspicions confirmed when the hand fit, the bruises were small enough to be either self-inflicted or caused by another of his stature, like another nine-year old boy.

The picture showed a very dead-looking boy, his face glaring at the camera while his body was wrapped in a clean linin bandage, the name unsurprising.

The wound was the next interesting thing Allen saw; on most normal self-defence he had seen, the angle was skewed, this one was straight on, and fairly deep if the doctor's reports were to be trusted.

"So," Allen murmured softly, "that's how it is."

* * *

The mahogany door opened at the sound of Allen's knock, the tall man looking down at him before he greeted the detective, his body stepping aside to allow the younger in.

"Thank you for seeing me," the detective smiled, "I'm sorry it's so late."

"It's no trouble," the man told him, shutting the door behind them, "it's my job."

"But at this hour?"

"Cross wants ever good officer he has on this case," his hands grabbed his pen and dark green clipboard, gesturing for Allen to have a seat, "the sooner he can have you reinstated the better in his opinion."

"But not yours?"

"I believe that it's better to have three good cops then six bad ones," the psychiatrist told him, settling in the chair across from Allen, "now, let's begin."

"I've never really done this before," Allen confessed, while the pen was raised to the paper, the clipboard balanced on the crossed legs.

"Don't worry," the man smiled, "it's painless."

The better part of an hour was spent with Allen regaling the best answers he could come up with while the man scribbled it all down, his face always impassive as he asked the routine questions before moving on to the harder ones.

"Now," the psychiatrist started, "let's go back to the case that got you suspended," Allen felt his jaw twitch at the comment but the other pressed on, "how are you feeling about it?"

"I-I still want to finish it," the young detective admitted while the writing paused.

"Would you say you're… obsessed with it?"

"Passionate," Allen corrected, "I want this killer caught."

"We all do," the man muttered, "am I correct in assuming that you've been working on this, at home, in secret?"

"Yes," the young man admitted softly, "I want the killer of four police officers brought to justice."

The man paused at Allen's words, his eyes looking towards him, "…four? I believe they've only linked _one_ to the killer."

"They have," the silver eyes looked over at the other, "but I think the other three were his victims."

"Oh?" the psychiatrist murmured as he stood over to his desk, his bod sitting in his chair as he began digging through files, "what were their names again?"

"Their names didn't matter," Allen told him standing, "not to him, he just saw the drinker, the drug dealer, and the adulterer."

"You seem to be in his head," the man murmured, "this isn't a good sign I'm afraid."

"It's a worse sign for the psychiatrist who treated them not to have notice signs of depression or substance abuse," the detective told him, his hand sliding discretely to his gun, "is it?"

The man just stared at Allen, his piercing dark cobalt eyes narrowing as his jaw clenched.

"Or maybe," the younger pressed on, "you did notice how worse off they were, all they needed was a little _push_."

Silken long black hair was moved over the broad shoulder as he turned back to his notes.

"But Sims was different, you had a vendetta against him."

"Why would I-"

"Because he tampered with evidence, read it wrong on purpose."

Long fingers splayed on the desktop as the elder pushed his toned form up off the chair.

"Alma Karma."

The name made the psychiatrist freeze, his eyes widening as he turned to look at the other, his strong jaw flexing in anger.

"He was branded the victim and you the murderer, but anyone with half a brain could figure out that Alma slipped on your blood when he stabbed you, he stabbed you after I'm going to settle for _months _of abuse you suffered at his tiny tiny hands."

"Allen Walker you are not an officer of the law," the deep voice growled, "you cannot arrest me with these ludicrous acusations."

"The killer wrote me Haiku's," Allen pressed, "he wields a katana, it is through that we can determine that the man is most likely of Japanese descent… you're from Okinawa, aren't you?"

"What of it?"

"Sims was supposed to be there, but I don't think he ever bought that ticket. You had access to his credit cards, it was easy enough to forge something."

"I suggest you stop this now, Moyashi."

A slow smile spread across Allen's face, "how interesting that you choose a term that the killer did, it's interesting that you too should call me a bean sprout."

"It's what you look like-"

"If I tear apart that desk, I'll find your katana, won't I?"

The man turned to face Allen, the lights in his office clicked swiftly off, the moon flowing through the cracks in the blinds, the glaring face illuminated by the rays.

"Must have access to police investigation," Allen started, "must be intelligent and skilled, doesn't care about publicity and destroyed Sims for revenge," silver eyes stared into cobalt, "you fit that criteria to a tee."

"Do I?"

"Yuu Kanda," the detective announced, "you are under arrest for the multiple homicides and the murders of three police officers."

A slow smirk spread easily over the other's mouth, his lips curling upwards.

"You know," Kanda told him, "I lied."

Silver eyes narrowed in confusion before Kanda suddenly moved to him, the man's chest against his.

Allen looked down in shock; the hilt if the beautifully crafted Japanese sword was pressed up against his taunt stomach, the blade imbedded in his body, the killer smiling sadistically in the night.

"This won't be painless."

* * *

**Don't I just suck^^**

**I'm sorry about the slow updates, I just needed to get my juices flowing once again ^^ I'm trying for the rest guys I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Happy Singles Awareness Day! :D**

**This chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but I hope it's okay ^^**

* * *

_"You know," Kanda told him, "I lied."_

_Silver eyes narrowed in confusion before Kanda suddenly moved to him, the man's chest against his._

_Allen looked down in shock; the hilt if the beautifully crafted Japanese sword was pressed up against his taunt stomach, the blade imbedded in his body, the killer smiling sadistically in the night._

_"This won't be painless."_

Allen felt numbness over the weapon jabbed into his torso, the stain of red slowly spreading on his white shirt, protruding out his back and into a wall. Gulping, mind tried to register what was happening to its body, his silver eyes widening as he tried to speak. His eyes looked up and met the twisted ones of the psychotic physiatrist, an evil grin etched onto his beautiful features.

It was only when the elder took a step forward did Allen finally react, his hand pushing off the strong chest against his, while his other one reached for the silver gun on his hip, the weapon firing at the killer from his kneeled position, the twin bullets missing the murder as he swiftly sidestepped, his katana flicking to knock the gun out of the boy's hand, the piece clattering on the floor and out of Allen's reach, his now glaring silver eyes looking up at the smiling murderer.

"Well done," Kanda simpered, the blood flicked off his beautiful weapon, his feet slowly advancing towards the detective that was scuttling away from him, the younger feeling fear following the pain that radiated through him, fear of what happened to him under pain, his silver eyes looking up as the killer continued, "very well done, just as I'd expect from Cross' _best _detective."

"If I'd-_ng_-been better," Allen groaned, his hand over his wound, "I would've exposed you-_rg_- _ages _ago!"

"Now now," the man simpered as he pressed his boot to the detective's stomach, the young man forced to the ground, Allen still struggling under the crushing weight, "don't be _too _hard on yourself, you can at least die in peace knowing you solved one of the greatest mysteries of all time!"

"I am _not_ gonna die!" the detective yelled at him, his silver eyes defiant as he squirmed, the pain twisted to into pleasure in his deluded brain, his conscious mind praying that he didn't start to show, "not to you! Not to ANYONE!"

"We all die-"

"NOT BY A PSYCHOPATH!"

"Then it's a good thing," Kanda hissed, "that I _am _no psychopath!"

"I know the difference-"

"Then you should also know," the elder snarled, "that psychopaths act for the _thrill_, not for any other reason than for _themselves_-"

"So… so you… just justified… your act-"

His words were cut off by a boot pressing hard into his wound, his lips closing as he refused to make a single sound, his mind spinning as he feared which cry he would make.

"It's almost a shame," the Japanese hissed, his face contorted into fury, "to kill one of the only _good _detectives in this filth strewn world not to mention the only person that can actually give me _amusement_."

"Th-That's-"

"I said I wasn't a psychopath," Kanda smirked, the tip of his katana pointed in the center of Allen's scared eye, "didn't say I didn't have some tendencies… now," the heel of his boot pressed harder into the gaping wound, "scream."

The young man writhed and twitched beneath the boot, the pain distorted into pleasure, his lips pressed into a thin line as he begged himself not to make a sound.

"Scream," the voice commanded, "or I wipe your brain from my blade."

"Th-Then," Allen managed to squeak out, "y-you l-lo-"

"I said… SCREAM!" Kanda roared, the blade replacing his boot in a heartbeat, the metal slipping back into the first injury, his hand twisting the katana to tear jaggedly into the flesh, the younger finally caving.

"_Hah-ng-AAHH!"_

The Japanese nearly stumbled back in shock at what slipped from Allen's mouth, the jumble on sounds were not screams of anguish but could only be described as moans of pleasure, the cobalt eyes widening as he looked over the young man in the pale moon's light. The pale skin was flushed and his chest was heaving, his light pink lips parted as his body practically shivered on the wooden floor; slowly, the irises trialed down the slim and panting form to look at the black pants the detective sported, his jaw slacking at the small bulge forming.

"What's this?" Kanda hissed, the heel of his boot gently pressing on the growing erection, Allen suddenly arched his back, the crown of white hair nearly touching the floor while his silver eyes flung open wide as his mouth was, moans slipping from his lips as his chest heaved, his fingernails scratching the wood floor as he began to twitch and writhe beneath the man.

Slowly, stronger pressure was applied to the young man's groin, the young detective clearly trying to resist screaming out in pleasure only added to Kanda's ever growing need to hear the delectable moans. His teeth ground as Kanda lowered to the writhing detective, his knees pressing into the growing erection while his blade was removed, the steel clattering to the floor while his fingers took their place, the cobalt eyes watching with morbid fascination as the head of white hair thrashed on his wood floor, his throat whimpering as his mouth remained closed.

"You're even more fucked up than me," the Japanese snarled cruelly, tears slipping from the silver eyes.

"St-St-o-o-_ah_!"

"I'm not stopping," Kanda told him, blatantly ignoring the young man's cries, his bloodied hand removed from the wound while his clean one slipped under the buttons of the black pants and elastic waistline of the boxers, Allen's crying eyes squeezed tight before the long-fingers gripped his member, his mouth opening to moan loudly, his lust filled orbs string at the ceiling, lips grazing the shell of his ear, the sultry and seductive voice sending vibrations down his spine, "I'm just getting started."

"_Hah-ung-ah_!" Allen moaned loudly, his hands clutching into fists, his nails leaving crescent marks into the mismatched flesh, his conscious mind yelling at him to hate the treatment, that he needed to throw off the man above him and run, call for help, anything to save him from this humiliation.

Humiliation…

Silver eyes looked towards the killer massaging him, the hand that wasn't pleasing him with long languid and teasing strokes was pressed to his gaping wound, the face was watching him without mockery but with a keen interest, the twisted face he sported was nothing short of handsome to Allen. Lips suddenly affixed themselves to the detectives, the world suddenly disappearing for Allen, his shocked eyes closed gently as he leaned in for more, the sounds of the outside world no longer existing to him. The young mans' arms moved from the bloodied floor to wrap around Kanda's neck, leaving a trail of blood in their wake as Allen forced his attacker's mouth closer on impulse.

The killer smirked at the pressure on the back of his neck, his fingers still toying and roaming every inch of Allen's most intimate area, moans from the back of his lover's throat unhindered by shame, the body twitching and moving, the hips bucking into the talented fingers. A tongue ran along the bottom of Allen's lips, asking for access which was granted almost immediately, Kanda's muscle greedily plundered the younger's mouth, searching every inch of the warm cavern, the moans increasing in volume at the feeling.

Kanda felt the black pants Allen wore slide further downward thanks to his ministrations, giving the murder a delicious view of what he was doing to the rookie cop, his hand furthering the intimate moment they now shared by kneading him, their kiss unfortunately broken so the Japanese could pull back and watch the young man beneath him contort his face in desire and passion, the fingers around his neck gripped into his flesh as Allen wordlessly conveyed his feelings on the subject.

"_Ah-AH_!" Allen moaned as Kanda's fingers rubbed and touched him, his body quivering and his head thrashed as he felt heat pool in his stomach like boiling lava, the coil becoming tighter and tighter with each passing moment the two now shared until he felt it snap.

The detective's mouth opened in a silent scream as the crown of his head touched the floor. Pure ecstasy shot through him when he came, spilling himself in the murderer's hand, his body arching despite the wound it now sported, before he landed with a soft thump onto the office floor, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath, the trails of saliva left on his cheeks were removed with Kanda's skilled tongue before the wet muscle was returned to Allen's open and gaping mouth.

The psychiatrist would have continued had he not felt the hands holding onto the back of his neck falter and land on the floor limp. Removing his tongue from the confines of the warm cavern, Kanda watched as Allen's eyes glazed over and his mouth tried to speak before his head lolled back in an unconscious state, all traces of the adrenaline in his system that kept him alert gone.

Kanda gently lay Allen down on the floor, his eyes following every curve and inch of the body that lay comatose in front of him, his hand tracing what his eyes saw, the cobalt narrowing slightly before he stood, his hands gripping the back hilt of the Japanese sword. His cobalt eyes looked once more at the comatose body before his blade rose in the moon's light, the Japanese brining it down in a quick clean stroke.

* * *

**Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!**

**Review please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**That's enough suspense I think. Time for an update ^^**

**enjoy... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Silver irises twitched under the pale lids, his lips slipping out a small groan as he adjusted his tired body, his lashes fluttering open to blinding white lights and beeping machines ringing in his ears, his head turning as he adjusted to his surroundings, his foggy brain doing it's hardest to figure out where he was.

A second groan slipped from his lips as he forced himself to be more awake, a shuffling and a gasp could be heard from his side as someone ran over to him, a blurred face coming into his view, words sounding as though the younger was submerged in water.

"….s… si…. Sir!... Sir!"

The silver eyes began to focus on the young man calling his name, the face becoming more detailed with worry and curiosity; cracked and dry lips moving as his dry voice scratched out his words.

"Wh… Wh… ere… am… I? Wha… hap… en?"

"Y-You were attacked, Sir," the freckled faced man explained calmly and slowly, "you got… stabbed… sir?"

"St-St-St…." his eyes turned to the thin blanket draped over his lithe form, the garb on his body clearly a wispy little hospital gown, memories slowly slipping back into his fogged mind.

_The case…a missing piece of the puzzle...Kanda's office…Kanda…_ _the katana…Kanda…the kiss_

"The doctor's gonna come in and have a look at you," the young man explained, "and then… do ya feel up to questions?"

"Ques… ti… ons?"

"You need to give your statement, sir."

The head relaxed slightly into the soft pillows, his breath expelling in a sigh as his silver eyes closed. He should have figured Cross wouldn't give him a break for being stabbed, the man favoured nothing but his gun and the drink.

"I'm gonna have the doc wean you off the meds," the boy continued, "make you all coherent and stuff."

The other did nothing but nod slowly, his mind still replaying the night, the memory of lips on his and the rush he felt at the touch was incomparable to any wound he had since inflicted on himself. Fingertips pulled themselves to skim his lips, his eyes closing gently; if he was alive, that means the killer let him live, which meant his fate was in Allen's disfigured hands.

* * *

"Boy!"

The younger turned from the new rookie to the door, his boss striding into his hospital room, his face set. It had been a good hour since the younger had left the lucid word for the clairvoyant, his body managing to sit up in the bed and sip down some water for his dry throat.

"Just how stupid are you!" the man snapped, "how could you let that man _escape_?!"

"Now now, calm down Capitan," a smooth voice cut in, "given the circumstances, you might want to let up on him."

Silver eyes widened as Kanda slipped in behind Cross, his eyes looking from the redhead to the younger, his expression calm but darkened to Allen.

"Fine," Cross grumbled, Kanda settling in the chair given to him while the detective with as pad of paper sat on the Capitan's other side, Cross left standing with his arms over his chest, "let's get started before you decide to forget what happened."

* * *

"Enough of this pussy-footing around," Cross snapped after a full ten minutes of questions such as how the younger was feeling and whether he felt his stiches were being pulled or torn, "tell us about that night."

Allen swallowed thickly, his silver eyes darting from Kanda before back to his employer, the Japanese reaming calm and collected, his eyes looking thoughtfully over his notes and his face impassive.

"I-um," the younger tried again, nervousness settling in before he took a deep breath, "I-I went over to Dr. Kanda's around eleven… I think-"

"Did you have an appointment?" Cross interjected, his eyes narrowed while Allen's caught the glimpse of the psychiatrist, his index finger scratching the roots of his hair behind his ear, the head slowly shaking almost nonexistent to the other police officers.

"No Sir-"

"Then WHY did you go to his office at ten at night?"

"Because," Allen licked his lips, "that was the only time _I_ could get off to see him," his silver eyes darted to where the smallest finger distended to touch the corner of Kanda's lips, his index still by his ear, "so… I gave him a call-"

"You said you didn't make an appointment," the man accused sharply.

"I _didn't_," the detective pressed, "I called and asked if I could drop by, he said it was okay."

"And then?"

"He greeted me by the door," Allen continued, "his secretary wasn't there, said he let her go home, I apologized for the lateness of the hour and… we got started," the long fingers had since moved from the scalp to tap only once on the disposable coffee cup that the psychiatrist had placed on the table next to him, "I guess about half an hour in, Dr. Kanda suggested we take a break and offered me something to drink… tea, I think."

"Mhm," Cross nodded, his eyes narrowing, "go on…"

"I-I accepted so he left the room and I-" the young rookie paused for a minute, his cheeks dusted with red as Kanda raised his head from his notes, "I-I sort of… snuck over… to his desk."

"And _why _would you do that?" the Capitan snapped at him, Kanda showing no emotion save for his eyebrows raising slightly, his cobalt eyes flecked with interest.

"I was curious," Allen admitted, "I wanted to know what he was writing about me."

"You could have ASKED-"

"It's all right Capitan," Kanda murmured softly, "it's only his file anyway and I lock the desk shut, he couldn't get in without me hearing him."

"Moving on," Crossed hissed, his eyes glaring from Kanda to Allen, "what happened when you were snooping around?"

"I-It got real dark," Allen murmured, "the lights went out and I couldn't see. I thought I heard the door open and close so I called out to Kanda but the only thing I heard was a shuffling to my… right? It was by the wall opposite the door. I-I turned towards it and then…" his hand covered his wound, "… yeah."

"So he stabbed you," his Capitan finished for him, "that's it?"

"Not quite," the detective whispered, his silver eyes darting towards Kanda, the psychiatrist scratching the dip between his collar bones, "I-I remember falling… and hitting the ground… and then… the pain from the wound getting bigger, like he was twisting it… it was so painful."

"Anything else?"

"Um… the door banged open and then… the lights went on. I remember someone calling my name, but it's like, I was underwater or something… it was hard to hear."

"Right," Cross looked at the detective hanging his head, "so Dr. Kanda came back… and then?"

"He… He was looking me over and then… something moved that caught his eye so… he pulled at something on my hip and then… a gunshot went off… and then… nothing."

"That's it?" Cross asked, "that's everything?"

"What I can remember," Allen mumbled softly, his head hanging, "I'm sorry, I can't remember... what he looked like."

"It's alright," the Capitan sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his head, his eyes turning to Kanda, "is that all _you _need?"

"Not quite," Kanda told him standing, "there are one or two more questions I'd like to ask him, privately."

"Of course," Cross sighed, gesturing for his subordinate to follow, "thank you, Walker, I'll find you if we need anything more."

"Of course Sir," Allen called after him, his silver eyes watching the door shut softly, both he and Kanda left alone in the hospital room, the psychiatrist walking slowly to the door to lock it, his face turning to smile at the detective before he proceeded to shut every last one of the blinds in the room.

"So," the Japanese started, the light closing as he concealed the two from the outside, "that was impressive. It's almost a frightening thought to think that you can lie to the Capitan so easily; makes me wonder what else you've gotten away with."

"Nothing," the detective murmured, "I've never lied before."

"And yet you do it so well-"

"I've taken witness statements before," Allen corrected, "and… you helped."

"Only because you saw it," the psychiatrist sat on the mattress next to the wounded soldier, "I was _very _impressed you caught onto them."

"You make them sound ambiguous," the rookie told him, "they were as clear as crystal for me."

"Lucky me," Kanda murmured, the corner of his lip curling as he leaned towards Allen, two fingers under the younger's chin, his lips skimming across the youngers, "you managed to make my tale of what happened convincing."

"Wh-What did you tell them," Allen stammered softly, his heart rate increasing at their proximity.

"That you came to my office after having called me, there we discussed you and after a little while, I couldn't be sure I lost track I offered you tea which you accepted and left you to make it. While the kettle boiled I heard a scuffle and then a scream which prompted me to run back into my office where I was surprised to see the lights off. I turned them on only to find you on the floor in shock and bleeding; valiantly, I rushed to your side only to have the assailant rush towards me from the other side of my desk where he was crouching. Thinking quickly, I grabbed your gun and fired, only once at him, and he bolted, figuring I had called the cops, which I did the second he left. I tried to slow the bleeding before the police arrived, but by that time, you were unconscious."

"Impressive," the younger murmured, "and this is all backed by the physical evidence?"

"Most if not all," Kanda told him softly, his mouth meeting Allen's, the silver eyes closed slowly as the feeling of pure excitement tore through him.

"But… the rest-"

"You needn't worry about our… _fun_," the killer smirked, his lips to Allen's ear while his chest was against the lithe one, "I cleaned you up before they came, you tasted _delicious_."

"Taste-" Allen flushed a deep red at the meaning of the words, "y-y-you- b-but th-th-they would_ check _for-"

"Not if they believed our story and they did," fingers brushed through the fine white strands, "the serial killer is known for butchering and torturing, sex is, _was_, not on that list."

"B-But-" the young man swallowed thickly, his embarrassment still on his cheeks.

"There is nothing of yours on my floor that isn't blood," Kanda told him, "and I switched your pants; you came in wearing black jogging pants and grey boxer shorts."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Why help me?"

"You have Algolagnia," the Japanese stated calmly after a moment, his thumb now trailing Allen's lower lip, rubbing it tenderly, "it's a doctors way of saying you derive pleasure from pain, your brain interprets pain as being pleasurable and then boom!" Kanda moved his hand down the lips and throat, trailing them down his stomach until he reached the spot where the young man's member would be, touching it lightly, "instant orgasm."

The rookie detective just sat there, shocked, looking at the doctor as if he were clearly out of his mind as Kanda returned his hand to Allen's mouth, touching and rubbing with his thumb before continuing, "I'm not crazy, you know it to be true. Just look at what you've done to yourself," the psychiatrist tuned his gaze away from the silver irises to the burnt and gnarled arm the other held. "You did this to yourself, didn't you?" Kanda asked, his smirk growing wider as Allen turned a brilliant shade of red, "don't lie to me."

"S-So wh-what?" Allen stammered, "your saying you didn't tell them to _blackmail _me?"

"Hardly," Kanda murmured, "you're _rare_; besides, technically you were still my patient when all that occurred, so it's hidden under doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Wh-"

"Not to mention, it _won't _affect your work so I see no reason to tell anyone _and_," the fingers returned to the lips, "I don't like people taking what's _mine_."

"Taking away your new _toy_," Allen spat, "your little _masochist_!?"

"_Don't _use that _filthy _word," Kanda hissed, visibly flinching before he took a deep breath and continued, "masochism is mainly a tool used for people to get close to one another, build a bond of trust so to speak; Algolagnic people, however, deals more with lust and lacks the submission and domination that most pairs involve; and," Kanda paused, his arms tracing the scarred tissue on Allen's left arm, "you don't care who does it, so long as you get your release. You are _not_ some dirty sex deprived little whore; _you _are of a different brain chemistry, and _that _makes you something worthy of my attention."

"And I wasn't before?"

"You always were," the young man corrected, "but now, it's even more so."

"All because I'm a freak," Allen grumbled.

"Birds of a feather…" Kanda murmured against the ears, before he pulled back, "besides, I see no reason to humiliate someone, I am no sadist, though I do enjoy dominating."

"And you want to dominate me?" the young man whispered, the psychiatrist smirking.

"No," the elder murmured, "I want to _have _you, you won't _be _dominated, so taking you is out of the question," his fingers trailed the collarbone, "I suppose I'll have to figure out a way to make you mine."

"Figure out a way?"

"Strike up a deal with you for now."

"You… want to make a deal with me?"

"Yes… so," Kanda sighed, his eyes looking at the silver orbs, "How about this? You let me carry on and I find you every other murderer and serial killer in town _and _I'd work exclusively for you on certain high profile cases-"

"No."

An eyebrow arched as the Japanese pulled back, Allen's face determined.

"No?"

"I'll let you carry on with what you're doing," the young man told him, his head leaning towards the other, "but you take me along."

"What-"

"Since I was a little boy I've been called a freak because pain felt good to me and at fourteen, I had my first erection from it," hands gripped the white shirt of the psychiatrist, "now, ten years later, I get off on it, I _crave _it. When you came along and showed me the mutilated bodies, I thought you were a sick fuck, some disgusting murder that should be put down with the dogs."

"And now?" Kanda pressed, the darkness in his cobalt eyes reflected in Allen's silver, only heightening the appeal of the boy.

"And now… after the way you… _attacked _me… I realized that I felt _alive _for the first time in my life," lips brushed against the other, "it felt _good_."

"Congratulations," the psychiatrist purred, "welcome to the darkness."

"I've always been in darkness," Allen corrected, "I've just never seen how _wonderful _it can be."

"Then let me show you."

Lips pressed themselves to the younger's in a heartbeat, Allen humming in delight as he was allowed to taste the murderer he was sworn to arrest and to bring to justice.

"Unfortunately," Kanda continued, his lips skimming against the neck while his hands sought a small device by the bedside, "you'll pull your stiches if we press on and, as enjoyable as it would be for the two of us, the nurse might have herself a heart attack if she walks in and sees us."

Lids over the silver eyes felt heavy as his head began to loll, Allen feeling his body settling into the mattress as he looked at the blurring psychiatrist, warmth and comfort surrounding him.

"Is this… how it's… always gonna… be?" the young man asked softly, his body succumbing to the drug in his system, "you… making me… feel good… and then… I… pass… out?"

"No," the man whispered, "the next time we meet, I'll make you feel so alive you won't desire sleep for _days_."

Allen smiled softly at the idea before his lids closed shut, his breathing languid and even as the morphine pump was placed in his hand, Kanda's long fingers closing his hand around the device, his other fingers brushing the white strands from the pale face, his lips to the young man as he murmured sensually into the detective's ear.

"The next time we meet," Kanda promised, "I'll show you how dark you really are… and you'll _never _want to leave."

* * *

**Fear not, my dirty minded friends, (and I mean that only in the kindest of ways, after all, I _wrote _this) tis not over yet for our twisted lovers, I have one more twist up my sleeve ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha ha ha ha! You thought I forgot about this didn't ya, didn't ya?!**

**Well okay... I kinda did :P and I am so so so so so sorry about that, I didn't mean to deliberately forget I swear!**

**And I am really sorry about this I swear, I did not mean to neglect my Yullen fans ^^ I just get sucked in sometimes and... yeah.**

**Just a heads up, tis exam season so I may not be getting a whole lot done on FF, just saying.**

* * *

"So… what you're saying is that this man, the killer, attacked you?!"

Allen nodded solemnly at the open-mouths the detectives sported, his silver eyes looking from them to the floor as he dared to press on.

"Right… he gave me a permanent scar on my abdomen and ever since then, we've been chasing each other around, almost catching him before he slips though my fingers."

"And it took _this _long for you to come clean with us!?" Lavi snapped, his partner looking a mixture of incredulous and furious, his jaw set as he stood beside the redhead.

"I was ordered to keep silent," Allen defended, "and it's humiliating for a police detective to be attacked as I was-"

"You're supposed to be partnered with us! That involves _trust_!"

"I know," the younger nodded, his head hanging, "and I'm sorry-"

"So just how many other lies have you spun?" Lavi asked through clenched teeth, his hand balled into fists, the anger in his veins sparking the fury in Allen's, the younger keeping his emotions in check around the other two.

"None," Allen murmured, "and if this is all-"

"It's not-"

"Sirs!"

All three heads turned to the officer standing in the doorway, the young man nervously gripping his hat.

"What is it?" the younger asked turning from the other two, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Th-There's been another murder a-and-"

"Where?" Tyki interrupted, stepping up in front of Allen, the police officer's nervousness increasing as he was faced to the Noah.

"J-J-Just… in the Eastern District-"

"Send the directions to our GPS," Lavi told the other as he and his partner stepped out the door, his green eyes turning to Allen before he left for the scene. "Do _not _think this is over," the redhead muttered, "we're going to get to the bottom of this, and _you _aren't going to lie to us anymore."

The silver eye felt itself twitch at the order Lavi gave him, his mangled arms tightening into a fist as his body seemed to quiver in anger. Silently, his fingers slipped into his phone, the numbers hit with practiced ease as his dangerous lover picked up on the first ring, the smirk heard growing with every word Allen told him.

* * *

Thedark grey Honda that was recently speeding down the highway had now come to a stop in front of a large apartment building after winding through back alleys and unmarked streets. Pulling on the emergency brake, Chaozii turned to his partner seated in the passenger seat, his grey eyes staring unfocused at the road ahead of him.

"Hey, Allen," Chaozii asked, snapping Allen out of his state and brining him to the present, "you gonna be okay?"

"Hmm," came the groggy response, "wha? Oh, yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine, just a little tired from the meds is all."

"If you're sure," Chaozii replied, not thoroughly convinced at the detective's response.

"I'm sure," Allen replied firmly, his body already making its route out the passenger car door.

Ascending the buildings staircase to his room, Allen risked a glance out the window, only to see Chaozii's car still parked on the curb, it driver showing no indication of leaving the spot any time soon, the younger groaning at the thought that Cross had put his partner up to the task of keeping watch over him.

While it was true he needed a driver when he got the stiches out, Allen had lied when he said he had been given medication for it, hoping that his partner would think he fatigued and that all the younger would do that night would be to slip under the covers and sleep away the weekend. His hand unconsciously tightened on the phone in his pocket, the message on the machine taunting him, Kanda's little haiku having long since ben deciphered and pushed him to the edge of anticipation and excitement, excitement Allen decided no one was going to put a stop to.

* * *

A booted foot slowly touched the wooden floor as Allen slipped into the darkened room, his heart hammering in his chest as his footsteps echoed through the empty rooms, his silver eyes impressed at the vastness and grandeur of the penthouse. His fear was swallowed in a lump as he took to the darkened shadows of the living room, confusion in his eyes until the sound of something squished against his foot. His eyes looked down at the sight of the growing dark red puddle growing at his feet, his print in the blood staring back at him.

"You were late."

The voice caused the young detective to jump slightly, his body backing into the muscled chest of another, silver eyes turned to look up at the dark cobalt, seductive and dangerous orbs boring into his.

"You're late," Kanda repeated, "I grew bored."

"I'm sorry," Allen murmured, "Cross assigned Chaozii to watch me…. I had to get away without being caught… and get in _here _without getting caught."

"But you did," the Japanese pressed, his feet moving towards the younger, Allen backing into the pooling blood, "and since I hear no sirens… that must mean you are here alone."

"Wh… What of it?"

"I thought you were an officer of the law? Sworn to protect the public?"

"And aren't you're supposed to be a psychiatrist, helping with your patient's mental stability?" Allen pointed out, his eyes narrowing as the killer smirked wider, "what about my position?"

"Finding a known killer, without back up, doesn't seem very… _professional_," the Japanese simpered, "but then again, I'm assuming your… _reasons _aren't very professional either."

"Neither are your intentions," the younger pointed out, confidence slipping in him as he stood tall.

"My intentions for _whom_, exactly," Kanda murmured, his smirk widening as he advanced on Allen, enjoying their little banter.

"Hopefully for me," Allen whispered as their bodies finally touched as their lips did, hands sliding up the muscled chest before a thought struck him. "The… the blood," the younger tried, "you leave no evidence behind… this contradicts it-"

"So does this," Kanda whispered as his lips pressed against Allen's, the hand that did not hold the dripping katana cupping the pale cheek.

"B-But… the police," Allen panted softly, "they'll find my prints, they'll _know _I was here-"

"I'll erase it," the Japanese promised, "just as I will erase every thought from your skull, I will erase our existence here."

The younger moaned at the thought of the promise Kanda gave him, the memories of the incident in the office roaming his thoughts, serving only to heighten his excitement.

"Just a handful of kisses," Kanda teased as his lips met Allen's, the hand that wasn't pressing the slim back to his chest slipped between their hips, his fingertips gliding across the growing bulge, "and you're already growing hard?"

"You have an effect on me," the younger confessed, his words hardly mulled over as he spoke what he felt for the first time in his life.

"If anything like the one you have on me," the Japanese murmured as his mouth suckled on the flesh of the pale neck, "then this promises to be the first in _many _nights of enjoyment."

"I affect you?" Allen teased, his fingers intertwining at the back of Kanda's neck to press them closer together.

"The idea of making this pure white flower stained with blood is _thrilling_," the Japanese hissed, "and to know that its petals are already bloody on the inside only heightens it."

"Then stain me," the sweet voice whispered as his fingers slipped over the strong jaw and his tongue began to duel with the other's.

The hilt of the sheathed katana rubbed against the outside of Allen's thigh as hands slid down his quadriceps and hoisted the body off the bloodied ground, his head angling to continue their kisses.

A loud ripping sound echoed through the silent room as Allen felt the cool air hit his back, his own nails grappling at the dark coat on the killer's back, drool slipping from the corners of his lips, unnoticed and uncaring by the two dark lovers. The smaller was pressed to the mattress as the shreds of his shirt were finally removed, hands splaying on the pale flesh as their tongues gently untangled, the Japanese pulling back to look down at the younger, his fingers sliding down the heaving chest to the dark scar he now sported in his abdomen.

"How did it feel?" Kanda asked, "getting your stiches out?"

"Exciting," Allen panted, "I kept thinking about what you promised me."

"How'd you explain that to the nurse?" the Japanese smirked as he began to suckle and kiss at the pale collarbone.

"Lied to her," the younger moaned softly, "told her she was just real pretty."

"I see," Kanda hummed while the silver eyes suddenly flung open as a thought struck him.

"W-Wait!" Allen shot up, his upper torso lifting up off the mattress to look down at the Japanese, "no, st-stop!"

"Why?" the elder purred, "you want this, don't you."

"I _crave _it," Allen admitted, "but the evidence-"

"Won't be around when your men come here," Kanda told him, his hand patted the sheets, "these are mine, made of special fibers, won't leave a trace of what we've done."

"And the ripped shirt?"

"I can operate a vacuum," lips affixed themselves back to the pale flesh, the hands pressing the chest back to the mattress as the silver eyes rolled back in delight at the feeling.

Allen felt his body arch into the skilled mouth as the hands roamed his side while the nails dug into the pale flesh. Mismatched hands reached to tug and pull off the black coat and navy button up the Japanese wore, his lust-filled eyes slipping open to look at the well-muscled chest, a shudder climbing down his spine at the sight.

"I'm flattered," a dangerous voice whispered to Allen, his breath tickling the white hairs while the younger's hands slipped up the abdomen while his trailed to the denim to the growing bulge before his fingers found the snaps, the slim legs and hardening member exposed to the hungry cobalt eyes.

The cold air on his lower half was ignored as the firm lips kissed and suckled at the exposed pink buds Allen now sported due to the lust and passion never before felt flowing through the young detective, his breathing and movements becoming more erratic with every moment passing between the two of them.

"N-No… K-Kanda-_hah_-d-don't-_ah_-"

"Hm?" Kanda murmured against the flesh, his lips pulling back to look at the panting chest and flushed face, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, "don't what? Moy-a-shi?"

Allen swallowed as he pushed himself to look up at his dangerous lover, his hand shakily reaching to touch the other's cheek.

"Don't… stop."

The deadly smirk that played on Kanda's lips was nothing if not seductive to the writhing lover as the Japanese began kissing down the body for a second time, his fingers tweaking at the sensitive buds, the chest and body twitching in ecstasy.

"I have no intention of stopping," the Japanese breathed over the erect manhood Allen sported, "I'm going to make you lose yourself."

"No," the younger sighed, "no-_ah_-make me-_uhn_-find myself."

The crown of white hair touched the mattress as his member was engulfed in heat, hands sliding up his pale thighs to bring his hips off the bed, his knees adjusted to hang over the strong shoulders, his toes curling as teeth and tongue teased his shaft.

"_G-G-GOD Kanda_!" the younger moaned loudly, "_nyaa_-_hah_-m-m-more!"

The Japanese complied silently as his fingers slipped up the hips to the open cavern of Allen's mouth, the slim tongue slipping around the fingers, coating them in his saliva. The wet digits trailed the slim body to trace his quivering hole, his finger slipping in the moaning boy.

"K-Kan-da-_ah_!" Allen cried, "I-I'm gonna-"

His cries were ignored as the Japanese kept toying with his body, the younger releasing himself in Kanda's mouth, a smirk playing on Kanda's lips as he swallowed what Allen offered, the younger blushing furiously before he became aware of what the skilled fingers were doing to him, the flash of white passing across his eyes making him hard once again.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned loudly as the fingers pressed to his prostate, his back arching into the skilled fingers, his lips begging for more, the words from his lips things he'd always refrain from saying.

"Enjoying this?" the elder whispered into the pale ear, an open mouthed Allen nodding dumbly as his lover slipped in a second finger, the two digits scissoring and searching for the nerves once more, knowing his accuracy when the younger moaned loudly and begged for more.

"No," Allen whined, his body twitching in the absence of pleasure as the cruel lover gently removed the appendages from the now whimpering younger, "put them back!"

"Why?" Kanda asked as he towered above the younger, "don't you want something more… fulfilling in you?"

"I don't care," the younger whispered, his sweating heaving chest pressing to the other's, nails digging into the muscled flesh as his legs slipped to hug the other's hips, "I don't care what it is, so long as _you_ give it to me."

"Well aren't you the little slut," the Japanese smirked as he took his place above his deranged lover.

"Only for you," Allen breathed, "only _because _of you."

The response from the other was teeth digging into the flesh of his collarbone as something entered him swiftly, the younger arching in delirium from both the pain and pleasure Kanda caused him.

"K-Kanda…" the younger stammered, "oh… _God_! D-Don't stop-"

"Stop?" the Japanese teased, "I'm just getting started with you."

Loud moans defeated the silence of the room as Kanda took him slowly and strongly, his own member hitting the spot that made Allen scream in delight, the nails he dug into the flesh strong enough to cause red welts on the Japanese's skin. His tongue ran over his bruised lips as drool slipped down the side of his chin, Kanda's own tongue capturing the saliva before it delved into the warm cavern, their tongues dueling in passion.

Legs crossed over Kanda's back in an attempt to push them closer together, the toes arched in ecstasy as Allen's back was, the Japanese's own nails suddenly raking down the pale chest, red welts of Allen's own on his skin causing the younger to arch clean off the mattress, his voice screaming as he came over their two stomachs, the walls surrounding Kanda's member tightening, causing the elder to release himself inside the younger.

"K-K-Kanda," Allen breathed, his hands finding the cheeks of the lover above him supporting his heaving form on strong arms, the dark cobalt eyes meeting the lust-filled silver ones before a deadly smirk crossed his lips.

"How do you feel, _moy-ash-i," _Kanda teased huskily, the younger grinning back, his chest pressing against the other's while his arms slid over the muscled shoulders.

"Alive."

* * *

"Lavi."

The voice surprised the redhead, his green eyes turning in shock to see his partner stand beside him.

"What is it Tyki?"

"Remember that little mole I have?" the dark-skinned man asked softly, his long fingers holding a slim dossier, "the one that owes me his freedom and life and everything?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Had him do a little digging for me, on the boy."

"And…"

"And I'm done with being lied too," the Noah growled as Lavi read the paper swiftly, his green eyes growing wide with every word.

"Tyki-"

"I know where he lives and I can get us in the place," Tyki told Lavi, his voice laced with danger, "and I _will _find out what he's hiding. No man has his partner scalped in his home and thinks it trivial."

"And just _how _did _he _manage to get his partner scalped?" Lavi asked, curious as his eyebrow rose in disbelief, "the report says he only _watched _it happen, it says so here-"

"An attack at the office, a story that is practically word for word what his shrink said and now his partner is attacked while surveying him without the little shit catching this monster," gold eyes narrowed as the green widened, "Lavi, no man gets that lucky with the police unless-"

"Unless the police is in on it."

* * *

_Shaky legs made their way up the staircase with the hand supporting his marked slim body on the wall, an immoveable smile on his lips as he headed towards his apartment after the first in what promised to be many nights of death and lust._

"_Where were you?"_

_Allen spun to see an extremely unamused Chaozii standing in the center of his room, his arms crossed over his chest with his jaw tight._

"_Good evening Chaozii," the younger murmured calmly, "what are you doing in my place?"_

"_Cross told me to investigate you," the other told him, "thought something happened that night that you neglected to tell us."_

"_He's wrong," Allen stated bluntly, "my story is exactly how I remember it."_

"_If that's the truth," his partner muttered, "then where were you tonight?"_

"_Out," the silver-eyed young man told him, "but since you clearly need more information than that, I was apartment hunting."_

"_Just why would you need to look for a new place?" Chaozii practically growled, "this one seems perfect for a pathological liar and a freak!"_

"_Because, Chaozii," Allen told him through clenched teeth, "I need to move to a new city, where the serial killer is."_

"_What-"_

"_He's thinking of moving on, to a new place," the younger murmured, "finds this one boring, despises the interfering police. But don't worry," Allen smiled sweetly, "he won't go without saying goodbye to me first. Unfortunately, when he slips into my apartment, all he finds is my partner."_

_Chaozii's eyes went wide at the words from the younger's mouth, his feet slowly backing away from the blatantly deranged cop, his twitching hand slowly reaching for his gun._

"_But you know, the death of my Moyashi's nosy partner is enough to keep me here for as long as we both see fit."_

_The freckled face turned to the voice in time to see blazing cobalt eyes staring back into his, the strong arms wielding a katana the aimed to slice his clean through his skull._

A smile passed the pale lips at the memory of his awakening, the start of everything for him as the silver eyes watched the bright red hair sneak around his darkened apartment with his gun outstretched, temptation overflowing as he reached for the light beside the couch he sat one, his true nature slipping through the cracks in his mask as he finally greeted the young man.

"Good evening, Lavi."

* * *

**Ahem... sorta made that a little rushed methinks... and a little jumbled... damn.**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two for two ^^ gave my InuYasha fans two stories, so it's only fair you guys get two too.**

**Hope this meets expectations and doesn't go too out of left field because... well, you'll see ^^**

**Enjoy my lovelies ^^**

* * *

"Good evening Lavi."

The red head and his gun turned to the smooth voice, his green eyes wide as they lay upon the white haired man, his eyes as malicious as the smile on his coral pink lips, his body relaxing on a large white leather couch, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap.

"What brings you to my humble abode on such a lively and lovey evening?" Allen asked sweetly, "shouldn't you be out and about with your tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Shut up!" Lavi practically screamed, the black weapon in his hands shaking slightly as the barrel was forced into his smiling face, "just shut up!"

"Have I offended you in some way?" the other simpered, "if I have then I apologize-"

"SHUT UP!" the other yelled, his gun now shaking violently as his other hand clasped around it to steady himself, Allen looking on the verge of laughter, "shut up you lying bastard!"

"Lying?" the young cop asked, looking offended, "how have I _lied _to you exactly?"

"EVERYTHING!" Lavi seethed, "you lied about everything!"

"I beg to differ," Allen murmured, "in all my time with you, I don't recall ever _lying _to you all, and I wish you would lower your voice Lavi, you may wake someone."

"If my voice doesn't wake them the _bullet _in your head will!"

"Now that doesn't seem like the _police_ thing to do," the silver eyes practically glinted, "but, then again, I suppose fornicating with the enemy wasn't either-"

"F-Forni-" Lavi stammered, "you let him FUCK you!"

"And I enjoyed every second," Allen practically hissed, "but getting back to the matter at hand, just _how _did I outright lie to you?"

"You told us the police knew _nothing _of the killer-"

"The police _didn't_," the rookie emphasised, "_I _did."

"The _psychiatrist_ had no idea about these crimes-"

"I said the psychiatrist had no idea _why _he commits those crimes and… yes, okay, that was a half-lie," the young man sighed, "but in his defense, he _was _talking about the victims and he _was _referring to the victims that time… so, we were a little _deceitful_, but we didn't outright _lie_."

"DECEIT COUNTS AS LYING!" the other screamed.

"But you didn't say _deceit_," Allen simpered, "you said _lying_-"

"DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Lavi! Will you keep quiet," the younger asked, "I don't want you to wake-"

"You are accused of assisting a deranged psychopath and you're concerned about waking somebody!?" the red head asked in disbelief, his voice raising in volume as he spoke, "you have absolutely lost your damned mind!"

"That's assuming I had one to begin with," the younger pointed out smiling sweetly, "it's always been a little… different."

"Fucked up you mean."

"I prefer to think of it as different wiring," Allen corrected, "makes it sound more… acceptable."

"What's so acceptable about a FREAK!"

Silver eyes narrowed at the word, his smile faltering slightly while he struggled to keep the spark of fury that Lavi had lit in check.

"Tell me Lavi," the younger murmured, his voice low and dangerous enough to cause shivers slide up the red head's spine, "what is the difference between a high powered executive and a psychopath hm? The answer is nothing, there is _nothing _different between them; an executive is charming, charismatic and lacks empathy and remorse. So long as their emotions are kept underneath the mask of sanity everyone so desperately clings too, psychopaths can make the best businessmen."

"And yours chose to become a psychiatrist," Lavi snapped, "chose to _deal _with people like_ him_."

"He chose to seek out the twisted and sinful," Allen corrected, "chose to find those who left stains on the world so that he may purge them, even if just one at a time; but you're wrong Lavi, you are so _very _wrong."

"How am I-"

"There is _no one _like him," the detective grinned sinisterly, "he managed to elude cops and, if he hadn't reached out to me, he'd still be eluding them. Then again, I wouldn't be set free and he might have spiralled into a psychotic break."

"He eludes them because _you _help him!"

"Yes, now!" the silver eyes glinted, "but when we first started chasing him, he didn't _need _help, didn't _want _it, but after seeing what I could do, he accepted it, albeit begrudgingly."

"Was this in or_ out _of the bedroom," Lavi seethed, his gun steadied in Allen's face while the younger laughed.

"You assume we actually do it _in _the bedroom," the younger practically giggled, "but to answer your question, a little bit of both I guess."

"And you don't see an issue with this? With KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"They're _not _innocent," Allen snarled, "the greedy men who hit their wives and kids, the gold-digging slut who rejects anyone who makes anything less than six figures and not to mention the politicians who think they're _better _than everyone because they can get away with this are the furthest thing from innocent I have ever seen!"

"And the rookie cop that likes to take it up the ass on their corpse with the murderous psychiatrist? What is he? A saint!?"

"I never claimed to be innocent," the silver-eyed man smirked, "but you're right, I'm a hypocrite, name three people in this world who aren't."

"What do you-"

"Everyone is prone to saying something and doing the opposite; the mother telling her son to quit drugs while she throws back anti-depressants, the teacher preaching abstinence while his female students give him a blow job beneath the desk, the doctor who treats lung cancer but lights up five times a day. I'm a human, and that makes me a hypocrite."

"You're no human," Lavi snarled, "you're a _freak_!"

"Can you stop with that word," Allen snapped, "it makes me just the slightest bit uncomfortable."

"Which word," the red head now teased, "_freak_?" his green eyes smirked as the jaw muscle of the murderous detective twitched, "why not Allen? It doesn't _bother_ you, does it, being called that?"

"Of course it does," the white-haired murmured dangerously, "it brings up some bad memories."

"Such as?"

"Memories of when I was weak, memories of when I shunned myself for being what I am."

"Well too bad freak," Lavi goaded, watching as the lithe body adjusted slightly on the couch, his lips twisting into a cruel grimace, "I call 'em like I see 'em."

"Well I'd wish you'd stop," Allen practically hissed, his silver eyes glaring at him.

"Why, am I making you mad?"

"No, you're making _me _mad."

Lavi's eyes widened at the sudden deep voice, his head turning behind him to the shadows, the moon reflecting off of the sword lingering an inch parallel from his left eye.

"Lavi," Allen simpered, "I would like you to meet the righteous psychiatrist Yuu Kanda, but call him Kanda, only I'm allowed to call him Yuu, and Kanda, this half of the smart-ass detective pair, Lavi… something or other, but call him victim number… I'm sorry, what are we on now?"

"Twenty something, I think," the deep voice snickered, "dunno, lost count along the way."

"Well, are you including the murders _without _me and the ones you _haven't _been credited for or-"

"If you're counting like that then-"

"ENOUGH!"

Cobalt and silver looked over at the red head, Lavi practically seething between the banter the two around him were very much enjoying.

"ENOUGH, both of you!" the greed-eyed man snarled, "neither one of you are getting away with this, they know we're here, they'll _find _you!"

"We?" Allen question, his teasing smile still playing on his lips, "just who is exactly is 'we'? By my count, there's you and-"

"Me."

The nose of a standard-issue gun pressed itself just an inch away from the silken white locks, the tall dark-skinned man just as fuming as his partner, though he chose to internalize it, his only tell was the seriousness of his face.

"Get your fuck-buddy away from Lavi or he'll find out how hard it is to make-out with someone who doesn't have a pair of lips."

"What did you just call him," Allen whispered dangerously, all traces of his joking smile gone as he faced Tyki with a malicious glare.

"You heard me."

"Do _not_," the white-haired threatened, "bring Kanda down to the same degrading level Lavi's on."

"The way I see it," Tyki pressed, "_our _relationship is _far _more developed than yours is!"

"And yet," Allen mused, "we're living together, we cover for each other, protect each other, _love _each other and the only thing you have to compare to that is what? _Three _days you spent with him in your family's cottage?"

Both of the strangers in the room felt their eyes widen at the sentiment, the green meeting gold for a second before Allen giggled quietly.

"Why so surprised?" he chided quietly, "Kanda got to psychologically evaluate you, secretly of course, there's nothing he doesn't know about you."

"H-How-"

"It's not that hard," the Japanese finally spoke up, his feet taking him to the side of Lavi's body, the sword moved to the rabbit's throat, his handsome features exposed to the moon's light, "money can get you everywhere."

"So that explains how Allen started hanging out with you!" Lavi mocked, "you _pay _him! Tyki! Ya owe me twenty bucks! They're not fuck-buddies, there're a prostitute and his-"

Whatever Kanda was the seething man on the couch and the golden eyed partner didn't get to hear it, the broad metal of the sword smacking the cheek, the redhead landing on the floor with a loud crash, his hands steadying himself while his gun slid over the wooden floor, the sword still as the click of the safety of the gun resonated through the room, cobalt glaring at the tall dark-skinned man, the gun pressed to Allen's temples, his own silver eyes furious as they too flicked to the black weapon.

"One more move," Tyki hissed, "and I follow through on my threat."

"I'm a hostage now," the white haired murmured, "that isn't a very _police _thing to do."

"Neither is fucking a known murder," the dark skinned man snapped, "but you did that!"

"Getting repetitious aren't we?" Kanda growled while Lavi picked himself up off the ground, his hand reaching for his gun, "you and I were _both _here to witness their own banter."

"Facts are still facts if they pertain to the situation," the red head mumbled as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek, his gun pointed at Kanda, the samurai's hand ghosting over the hilt of his sword, his cobalt eyes serious.

"Right, now that we're all in agreement; Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, you're both under arrest for the multiple murders, you-"

"-have a right to an attorney, if we cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to us and anything we say can and will be held against us… blah blah blah," the young man finished, his body lounging against the couch, his silver eyes rolling and his voice bored, "I've said that more than once."

"We're aware," Lavi muttered, glaring at the killer in front of him, Kanda practically smirking at him, "now you, out your hands behind your head!"

"Che," the Japanese scoffed, "it's not as appealing when _you _say it."

"Just do it!"

"Lavi," Allen chided, "I've asked you before, will you keep quiet!"

"What does it matter," Tyki snapped loudly as if to prove a point, "your neighbours aren't gonna _care _how much racket we cause when you both are waiting on death row!"

"It's not our neighbours I'm worried about," the younger murmured, the corner of his lip curling upward as the two detectives looked at each other in confusion before, as though on cue, a shrill cry pierced the stillness of the night, startling the two of them horribly.

"What the hell-"

"May I get up?" Allen asked sweetly, "he'll get louder and louder and it breaks my heart to hear him cry."

"The fuck is that!?" Lavi asked, looking from cobalt to silver before landing on equally as confused gold.

"He's in the back room," Kanda gestured to the double doors, the swirling panes of glass obstructing the view, "go and see for yourself."

"Wh-What-"

"Then let me-"

"DON'T MOVE!" the redhead suddenly screamed, his gun aimed at the samurai who had moved towards the doors, his boots stopping on the wood paneled floor, the strong shoulders sagging as he sighed.

"Then go get him yourself," the killer glowered, "like my little moyashi, I hate to hear him cry."

The green eyes flickered around at Kanda , his face scowling as he practically growled at the other.

"Tyki," the red head asked, his question hung in the air.

"Go ahead," the curly haired man told him, his gun to Allen's head while he bent down to retrieve his second gun from around his ankle, the other gun pointed at Kanda, "I got them."

The redhead shuffled slowly from the living room, his feet side-stepping with his black gun still pointing at Kanda until he kicked open the double doors with his foot, his body disappearing into the shadows, the wailing increasing in volume with the open door, Lavi's footprints pattering along until they suddenly stopped, Allen's smile growing wider much to Tyki's confusion. Footsteps slowly retracted to the room, both murders relaxed while the partner stayed vigilant, his gold eyes looking around at the other two before they landed on the advancing form, his concern mounting as his lover moved slower, as though from shock.

"A-Allen," the whispering voice stammered, his green eyes wide, "wh-what have you done?"

In response the psychotic detective just sat and smiled, his silver eyes flicking from Lavi to the red cloth in his hands, the wiggling and wailing babe in his arms throwing his arms in the air as he seemingly searched for something, Tyki gaping at the sight of the crying baby.

Without another sound, the hand holding the gun to Allen's hand was suddenly grabbed and twisted, the tall man hardly having the time to react before a strong boot reached up and kicked him in the shoulder and collar bone, a sickening crack echoing through the room before Tyki hit the floor.

"Tyki!"

Lavi's green eyes were so focused on his lover's pain he did not notice his own as the long katana silently slit his left eye, the downward flick of the sword was swift and deadly, the redhead finally howling in agony as he collapsed to the ground, the red cloth disappearing from his hands though when he did not know; his mind only registered when the wailing stopped that the babe was no longer by him, his one good eye looking up towards the couch, his one hand clutching the bleeding eye while the other steadied himself, his vision blurred, the figures sitting on the leather cushions only faded outlines of the two killers.

"D-Damn you!"

Cobalt and silver looked from the baby to the dark-skinned man, his hand on his arm as he leaned his back against the wall, his face scowling while he looked at both guns Allen had managed to take from him, "damn you both to hell!"

"Tyki!" the young detective chastised, "watch your language around the baby."

Gold eyes watched as both faces turned from him back to the infant, Allen leaning into Kanda's shoulder while the Japanese had his arm around the other, their faces soft as the samurai's long finger's played with the small hands, his lips pressing a kiss to the pale cheek, the other smiling before he nuzzled his white locks into the Japanese's collar bone, his melted silver eyes smiling down at the child.

"Wh-Wh-"

The three eyes looked over at the gasping man, his tears unconsciously flowing down the other side of his face as he gasped from pain.

"Wh-Why w-would y-you kill a-"

"_We_ didn't," Allen corrected, "someone else did."

"And you just saved the brat," Tyki sneered, his eyes growing wide as the tip of the katana was placed a millimetre above his pupil.

"Do not," Kanda hissed dangerously, his eyes furious, "call my son, a _brat_."

"Y-Your son," the dark-skinned man whispered, looking from the two of the couch to Kanda, "wh-what do you-"

"He's Kanda's son," the murderous detective repeated, his lips smiling down kindly at the babe, "as he is mine."

"B-But-"

"And here I thought you were smart Lavi," Allen chided, looking over at the bleeding detective, "I didn't give _birth _to the boy, I am a male after all, but he is ours."

"Th-There wasn't anything in your file about-"

"How did you make it to detective with _that _brain of yours," Kanda sneered at the redhead, "of course we couldn't _legally _adopt, too many questions, too many connections."

"Th-Then how-"

"He was a gift," Allen murmured, his silver eyes glued to his child, "a gift from fate."

* * *

**Well... ain't I a little fucked up... yeah...**

**tee hee ^^**

**reviews?**

**P.S, in case you're freaking out, NOT mpreg, kay?**


End file.
